dream catcher
by tarinapple
Summary: mereka adalah pemimpi; dan semesta tidak merestui. mimpi itu; sang wanita membunuh; sang pria mengubur; dan sang gadis kecil berdiri sendiri sampai akhirnya melarikan diri. [ alternative universe ] /for ytamano-san.
1. o — prolog

.

.

.

**[ prolog : 1 – tipikal ]**

* * *

Jika kau bertanya siapa entitas yang paling kucinta, ialah Mama. Seorang perempuan tegar yang berdiri sendiri; untukku, untuk keluarganya. Seorang yang tak akan pernah tega kulukai meski hanya setitik.

Bulan ini, tahun kesepuluhku hidup di dunia ini—tahun kesepuluhku mengenal Mama. Dan aku tahu banyak hal tipikal tentang Mama; namun hanya tiga yang sampai saat ini masih tertempel segar di ingatan.

Pertama; membaca.

Mama berkata bahwa ia lulus SMA di usia enam belas; jurusan IPA tetapi Mama menyukai sastra lebih dari apapun di dunia (jangan hitung aku). Ia mengambil program akselerasi saat sekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah pertama. Dan bukanlah hal yang asing untuk si cerdas identik dengan buku-buku—begitu pula aku; aku cinta buku setelah musik.

Tetapi bagi Mama; di mataku, membaca adalah sebuah distraksi.

Kami hidup di bawah atap apartemen murah di pinggiran Suna pada awalnya. Itu adalah hal yang sulit ketika Mama harus mempertahankan segalanya tanpa menerima bantuan orang lain. Satu hal yang kumengerti tentang Mama dan orang cerdas lainnya; mereka malu untuk meminta dan menerima karena mereka lebih memilih untuk jatuh dan bangun dalam pencarian. Teman Mama, dan Guru Mama menawarkan bantuan (dulu aku tidak tahu apa, tapi sekarang aku tahu; uang) tetapi Mama bergeming. Ia memilih sendiri.

Untuk menata ulang kekacauan; Mama memulainya dengan distraksi—membaca. Aku tidak tahu apa. Aku hanya duduk melihat Mama meneliti isi buku dalam temaram cahaya akibat biaya listrik yang telat dibayarkan. Mama nampak serius, tetapi di satu waktu—Mama menatap lurus kosong dengan lensa yang berkaca-kaca.

Dalam sebulan setidaknya Mama pasti sempat melakukannya; duduk, membaca, dan menangis.

Yang bisa kulakukan? Dengan tidak bertanya, aku hanya memeluknya dengan tubuh kecilku dan Mama akan membalasnya erat—terlampau erat. Lalu Mama pasti berbisik, "Aku beruntung memilikimu, Sarada."

Di sini aku berdiri, di tahun kesepuluh hidupku dan berpikir bagaimana Mama bisa merasa beruntung memilki entitas yang entah disengaja atau tidak; telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Kedua, musik.

Mama menyukai seni; tetapi tidak memahaminya dengan baik—bahkan Mama mengaku buta nada dan tidak bisa menggaris lurus bahkan dengan penggaris sekali pun.

Tetapi berbeda denganku, aku menyukai musik. Keahlianku adalah menekan tuts hitam dan putih demi mencipta harmoni. Aku mempelajari semua nada-nada itu sebelum mulai taman kanak-kanak.

Mama kerap menyanyikanku lagu kuno; _twinkle-twinkle little star_. Aku menyukainya, dan Mama terkejut aku bisa memainkannya lewat piano di kafetaria di mana ia bekerja. Mama terkejut; entah seberapa terkejut hingga ia menitikan air mata. Aku memeluknya saat itu, tidak paham mengapa, dan Mama; untuk pertama kalinya tidak balas memeluk.

Aku dibawa Mama ke tempat kerjanya karena ia terlalu khawatir meninggalkanku sendirian. Di sebuah tempat yang disebut kafetaria; di mana ada sebuah piano dengan seorang laki-laki yang menarikan jari di atas tutsnya. Aku teralihkan, perhatianku hanya terfokus pada bagaimana bisa sebuah benda usang menghasilkan harmoni sedemikian rupa? Bagaimana bisa dengan tarian jemari dan hentakan kaki; ada sebuah euforia yang mengalir dalam diri?

Aku mengamati. Sepanjang minggu itu dan setelah piano kosong; dengan segala ketidaksegananku, aku duduk di sana memainkan _twinkle-twinkle little star_ dengan wajah yang kutahu pasti sumringah. Seperti memiliki mainan baru setelah sekian lama hanya berkutat pada boneka bulu rontok dan buku-buku di rak.

Mama berkata saat itu, setelah menenangkan dirinya dari tangisan; aku punya potensi. Ia bekerja, lebih keras lagi. Dan aku tidak punya hal yang bisa kuperjuangkan selain menyapu apartemen kecil kami dan menunggunya pulang. Aku tetap diam sampai Mama bertanya apakah aku mau terus memainkan piano itu tanpa terus datang ke kafetaria.

Tentu, aku mau. Mama mengantarkanku ke sebuah tempat yang lebih dari sekadar taman bermain impian anak-anak; itu adalah kursus musik. Aku menyukainya, lebih dari keinginanku untuk bermain perosotan dan menimbun diri di bak pasir. Aku suka semua benda usang tetapi elegan itu menyatukan bunyi dalam harmoni.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Ketika usiaku enam tahun; aku sudah pergi resital di balai kota dan menjadi tamu undangan tetap tiap tahunnya. Guruku melihat potensi dan peluang; ia mengirimku ke berbagai kompetisi. Tidak semuanya menang tetapi semuanya menyenangkan.

Aku mencintainya; bermusik. Karena setelah tangis di kafetaria itu; Mama selalu menampilkan senyum hangat lalu memelukku dan berkata kalau ia bangga, bangga padaku, bangga pada pencapaianku. Uang yang kudapat dari resital, dari kompetisi, serta uang hasil kerja keras Mama—membuat kami mampu ke tempat yang lebih baik dan kami punya rak buku tingkat impian Mama bahkan sebuah piano hitam untukku latihan.

Kalau aku bermain di rumah; Mama tidak pernah melewatkannya. Ia selalu memperhatikanku, lekat-lekat, terkadang berkata bahwa aku hebat (meski aku tahu Mama buta nada dan tidak sadar jemariku meleset tadi) terkadang ia hanya tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan.

Tetapi pandangan Mama padaku saat aku mulai memainkan piano terasa asing, tetapi sarat akan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti. Aku lanjut bermain, ta npa paham arti kendati aku merasa ada yang mengusikku akibat tatap-tatap itu.

Di tahun kesepuluh ini aku paham; itu rindu, nostalgia, dan kurungan air mata.

Ketiga; Permen Kapas dan Komidi Putar.

Dua tahun lalu, kami mengunjungi Festival Musim Panas. Dengan yukata kembar, kami mengelilingi semua stan dan menanti kembang api. Ketika aku meminta untuk dibelikan sebuah permen apel Mama bertanya, "Sarada, kau tidak suka permen kapas?"

Aku menjawab saat itu, "Bukannya tidak suka. Hanya saja itu terlalu manis."

Mama menelengkan kepala. "Hee, kukira Sarada suka makanan manis."

"Aku suka kok! Kue dan panekuk madu adalah favoritku! Hanya saja aku tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu manis. Terlalu."

Mama tertawa, mata hijaunya mengerling lucu. "Kau benar-benar unik."

Satu kali kedipan, dan hijau itu berubah redup.

Pun saat kami mengunjungi sebuah taman bermain—aku tidak terlalu menyukainya; bianglala, komidi putar atau apapun itu. Aku hanya berkeliling dan mencoba permainan ringan tetapi Mama;

ia berhenti di depan komidi putar, tas dalam genggaman lemah nyaris terlepas, matanya lekat memandangi anak-anak di sana; kebanyakan perempuan. Aku tidak paham kenapa redup pada lensa hijau Mama makin menjadi, jadi aku bertanya, niatku adalah untuk menggoda sekaligus menghibur,

"Mama kenapa? Ingin naik juga ya?"

Yang tak kusangka Mama tertawa kering. "Mama sudah terlalu tua untuk itu."

Tiga hal tipikal Mama yang mengusik pikiranku selama ini ternyata bukan hal yang pantas diabaikan, karena ini berhubungan tentang Mama dan keluarga yang ia miliki sebelum aku ada;

Mungkin Kakek, Nenek, Ayah dan seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

**[ prolog : 1 – tipikal : selesai ]**

* * *

.

.

.

_(( mungkin satu lagi tipikal yang terlewat; Mama selalu memaksaku untuk memiliki mimpi, dan ia bilang akan selalu ada untuk mendukungnya. Ia akan kerahkan segalanya untuk mewujudkannya bersamaku; __**tetapi bagaimana bisa?**_

_Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah melihat Mama melakukan semua tipikalnya tanpa sendu maupun ragu. ))_

.

.

.

* * *

[ **prolog 2 : orang ketiga** ]

.

Di penghujung bulan ini Sarada akan berusia sepuluh tahun—begitu pula denganku; dengan selat beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahunnya usiaku telah bertambah menjadi dua puluh tujuh. Terkadang aku menyetujui apa yang orang luar katakan mengenai waktu; kejam dan tak berperasaan—tetap saja bergerak maju tanpa peduli berapa banyak hati yang hancur karenanya.

Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat; tetapi relativitasnya membuatku ingin menangis setiap harinya. Tanpa kusadari, Sarada sudah bertambah tinggi—ujarannya yang awalnya hanya sebatas ocehan semata kini menjadi sangat serius. Anak itu ... aku merasa bersalah padanya—keadaan kami memaksanya untuk dewasa lebih cepat.

Seperti apa yang terjadi padaku dulu; pada seusianya. Aku dipaksa dewasa sebelum waktunya—mempercepat sekolahku semata-mata untuk menyenangkan orang tua. Aku sendiri paling muda di kelas dan tidak pernah merasa istimewa maupun diistimewakan. Mereka lebih banyak meremehkan dibanding mengapresiasi—aku bersyukur bisa melewatinya tanpa harus menyakiti siapapun selain diriku sendiri.

Maka ketika tawaran beasiswa dengan akselerasi datang untuk Sarada—aku tidak mengizinkannya. Aku ingin putriku hidup normal kendati kata orang ia terlampau cerdas di kelasnya—ia tidak dapat mengimbangi pelajaran dan Sarada membuat teman-temannya terlihat bodoh. _Tidak_. Tidak seperti itu. Sarada hanya melakukan apa yang dia bisa sesuai kemampuannya—kalau pun ia terlalu cerdas untuk anak seusianya, Sarada tidak pernah keberatan membagi ilmunya pada siapapun. Aku tidak pernah mendidiknya untuk menjadi anak yang pelit.

Sarada memiliki kontur wajah sepertiku, tetapi lensa mata dan helai rambutnya terlalu kontras dengan milikku. Maka dari itu hari-harinya di sekolah tidak pernah mudah; namun Sarada selalu mengatakan kalau ia memiliki lebih banyak orang yang mencintainya dibanding membencinya. Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu, seberapa kecilnya itu; itu tetap menyakitimu, Sarada.

Orang-orang menanyakan identitas Sarada; apakah ia sungguh anakku? Mana Ayahnya? Mengapa yang menjemput Sarada selalu Mamanya? Dan anak kecil itu mengabaikan segalanya; suatu tingkah yang selalu mengusikku bagaimanapun juga—mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang saat ini seharusnya ada.

Sarada anak yang ceria—ia mengabaikan segala pengucilan terhadapnya dan memiliki berkonfrontasi lewat jalan lain; prestasinya. Dengan segala piala dan piagam yang pernah dibawanya untuk sekolah; tidak akan ada anak jahil yang berani mengusiknya. Malah semua mendekatinya, kendati itu demi ilmu dan ketenaran semata—Sarada berkata padaku bahwa ia tidak masalah sebab itu berarti orang-orang mengakuinya tidak peduli darimana asalnya.

Ketika semua orang bertanya asal-usul Sarada, anak itu tidak pernah bertanya. Ah, pernah, dulu—ketika ia masih balita. "Mama, apa aku punya Papa?"

Tentu saja. _Tentu saja kau punya, Nak._ Aku berusaha mengatakan kebenarannya tetapi air mata tanpa persetujuan lolos dari pelupuknya—aku tidak pernah berusaha menjadi selemah ini. Aku ingin mengatakan segalanya pada Sarada. Tetapi anak itu tidak pernah mengizinkannya; sejak saat itu Sarada tidak pernah bertanya, menjadi anak paling penurut yang pernah ada, mendebat hanya untuk hal-hal kecil yang tak perlu.

Mungkin karena ... karena sosok Ayah sudah hadir mengisi tempat kosong di hatinya tepat pada ulangtahunnya yang ketujuh. Tentu saja Sarada tetap diam, karena kendati dalam hati ia terus mempertanyakan; orang ketiga itu terbukti selalu hadir untuknya.

Dan Sarada tak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya, dengan senang hati.

—dan mengabaikanku yang ingin mengutarakan kebenaran, setengah mati.

.

.

.

[ **prolog 2** : orang ketiga : **selesai**. ]

* * *

.

.

.

.

_(( pada suatu malam aku memintanya untuk merangkai mimpi; lalu mengutarakannya padaku. Dan dengan wajah hangat dan senyum gemas ia hanya ingin; aku, dan kami hidup dengan damai dan bahagia. Aku percaya, tetapi suatu waktu menyangsikannya—_

—_ketika tatap netra hitamnya memandang sendu pada sebuah keluarga lengkap yang bergandengan tangan pada satu malam di festival musim panas. ))_

.

.

.

* * *

[ **prolog 3 : kasih tak terhingga** ]

.

.

Orang-orang sangat ingin tahu sekaligus sok tahu dengan kehidupan orang lain—tidakkah ada yang bisa memikirkan urusannya sendiri? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan mereka tentangku; bagaimana bisnismu? Bagaimana bisa kau sangat sukses di usia yang sangat muda ini? Dan mengapa kau belum juga menikah?

Mereka bilang aku punya segalanya; wajah, harta, kekuasaan dan wanita. Tetapi pada kenyataannya bukan. Aku tidak merasa memiliki segalanya, lagi, setelah lulus SMA.

Adalah waktu yang singkat untuk masa-masa klise remaja di mana kau menyebutnya jatuh cinta. Sesuatu yang kukutuk seumur hidup karena itu terlalu menjijikan; aku melihat Kakakku, bagaimana ia buta akan cinta hingga dikhianati tanpa kira. Melepaskan segala hal penting hanya untuk wanita, ia lepas kontrol tetapi kini seiring berjalannya waktu—ia telah baik-baik saja.

Masa klise yang kukutuk itu pada akhirnya kualami juga. Pada seseorang yang setahun lebih muda; tetapi isi kepalanya melebihi orang berkepala dua. Ia muda, dan belia, dengan helai merah muda panjang dan tatap netra hijau yang menenangkan—namanya Haruno Sakura.

Aku tidak berpikir untuk menyerahkan segalanya padanya—tetapi gadis itu merebut segalanya. Atensi, afeksi, dan adiksi. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berani melawan pendapatku; berani berdiri menatap langsung mataku tanpa gentar sedikit pun. Aku mengakuinya; gadis itu hebat—dan ketika aku mengikis jarak di antara kami; aku tidak tahu kalau ia bisa sehebat ini.

Ia punya mimpi besar; berkeliling dunia. Simpel, mengapa kusebut besar? Karena eksekusinya butuh waktu panjang. Dedikasi untuk mencapai mimpi seperti itu terlihat darinya. Gadis itu jurusan IPA—sama sepertiku, ia adik kelasku—tetapi ia lebih banyak belajar bahasa dan sastra. Ia berbicara bahasa Inggris dengan aksen _British_ yang terlampau pasif. Ia mempelajari Mandarin, dan beberapa bahasa yang menurutnya berpengaruh di dunia internasional.

Gadis itu memilih mimpi menjadi diplomat untuk bisa berkeliling dunia. Mungkin aktivis—katanya, tetapi gadis itu akan berpikir ulang karena ia tidak terlalu suka politik. Aku bertanya, "Kau sudah mengatakan mimpi ini pada orangtuamu?"

Saat itu Sakura tersenyum sendu. "Hmm. Aku tahu segala mimpi ini tidak akan direstui—mereka bilang aku akan jadi dokter. Tetapi aku jijik—aku benci darah dan bau rumah sakit. Aku tidak peduli mereka melarangku atau bagaimana—toh hubunganku dengan mereka tidak pernah baik."

Tekadnya kuat. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tergerak. Hingga aku memutuskan; aku mencintai musik, tetapi dipaksa untuk ke jalur teknik arsitektur di perguruan tinggi nanti—maka aku akan mengabaikan mereka, sebagaimana aku selama ini. Sebelum mengambil alih perusahaan Ayah—aku akan membuat studio musikku sendiri, untuk keluargaku ... nanti.

Betapa bermimpi adalah hal yang manis. Aku bermimpi memiliki studio musik, bermimpi untuk tinggal di rumah sendiri; lalu aku bertanya pada Sakura, "Rumah seperti apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Mungkin," Ia menjeda, tersenyum manis. "Kalau aku jadi diplomat aku akan jarang sekali berada di rumah. Jadi aku ingin rumah yang tidak terlalu luas—tetapi asri dan menyejukkan. Halamannya tidak perlu ditanami bunga, cukup pohon untuk merindangkan suasana. Ah—mungkin _bonsai_ juga bagus. Ah, kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku ... ingin tahu," Sial, pikirku saat itu. Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini. "Selain bermusik aku ingin tetap menjadi arsitek. Selain studio musik, aku juga ingin membuat ... rumah."

Sakura tertawa. "Kau serakah sekali! Tapi ... yah, tidak ada salahnya untuk bermimpi."

Rumah impiannya; yang entah sejak kapan menjadi rumah impianku juga adalah desain pertama yang kuselesaikan tepat setelah mendapatkan lisensi sebagai arsitek.

Aku selalu ingin menunjukan ini untuknya, berkata kalau kini impianku sudah tercapai—tetapi ia ... tidak ada di sini.

Kelulusan SMA dan ia menghilang tanpa jejak. Ayah dan Ibunya berkata mereka bertengkar hebat tentang pilihan perguruan tinggi dan gadis itu kabur ke Suna. Aku marah. Kenapa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencegah? Aku pergi ke Suna, mencarinya nama dan sosoknya di perguruan tinggi terkenal di tanah kering itu. Tetapi nihil, tidak ada, tidak ada sama sekali.

Aku membuang terlalu banyak waktu; jadi aku menyerah. Memilih mengubur diri bersama tugas-tugas dan kelas-kelas padat. Aku lulus lumayan cepat, dan niatku untuk membangun studio musik dan menanam saham di sebuah hotel yang auditoriumnya kerap dijadikan lokasi resital telah terealisasikan.

Setelahnya aku merasa tidak berguna; tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Karena satu-satunya mimpi yang belum terealisasikan adalah rumah itu; aku ingin aku dan Sakura ada di sana. Dan sampai saat ini, masih hanya aku. Tak seorang pun selain aku.

Lalu pada penghujung musim semi aku melihatnya; menggenggam payung merah di tangan kanannya dan mengenggam tangan mungil gadis kecil di tangan kirinya. Ada afeksi antara mereka; Sakura dengan tatap hangatnya berbicara pada sang gadis—aku melihatnya, sosok Ibu dengan kasih tak terbatas yang selama ini memang selalu ada dalam dirinya. Aku melihatnya, _akhirnya_. Setelah sekian lama.

"_Mama, lihat pria itu kehujanan!"_

Aku tidak bisa berteriak pada diriku sendiri;

_**(Kenapa kau menyerah, sialan!)**_

.

.

.

* * *

_(( persona kasih tak terbatas ada pada Sakura. Sedangkan aku bukanlah apa-apa. Kami tidak bisa berada di rumah itu—kami, bukan, aku yang tidak pantas. __**Untukmu. ))**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

..

**[ **mereka adalah pemimpi, dan semesta tidak merestui. Mimpi itu; sang wanita membunuhnya, sang pria menguburnya, dan gadis kecil di antara mereka berdiri sendiri; sampai akhirnya melarikan diri**. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**dream catcher © tarinapple**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**| 2019**

* * *

**(( for ytamano a.k.a fanfan.**

**thank you for everything you've done. ))**

* * *

.

.

.

**chapter 0 : prolog ( tipikal, orang ketiga, kasih tak terbatas)** – selesai.

**upcoming chapter 1** : satu untuk sejuta mimpi.

.

.

.

**terimakasih sudah membaca sampai di sini!**


	2. 1 — satu untuk sejuta mimpi

Suasana senja itu terlampau damai—hanya ada cicit-cicit burung yang berpulang ke sarang mereka, suara gemerisik ranting pohon, dan alunan melodi yang tercipta oleh tangan-tangan mungil milik putrinya, kesayangannya.

Sarada, namanya. Haruno Sarada.

Wanita itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding—pegal akibat seharian duduk tegak dan tersenyum formal pada siapapun yang lewat di hadapannya. Melelahkan. Tetapi ketika ia melihat Sarada, senyumnya, dan tarian jemarinya—semua seolah baik-baik saja. Lelah itu seakan tak pernah ada.

"Ma," Sarada berkata, kedut-kedut senyuman di sudut bibir belum hilang sepenuhnya—mungkin gadis itu suka akan permainannya. "aku baru saja menguasai _Canon_ dan barusan aku memainkannya tanpa terpeleset, loh!"

Sakura balas tersenyum, tangannya refleks menyentuh pucuk kepala putrinya. "Kerja bagus!"

Sarada mengangguk malu, pipinya yang agak tembam sedikit memerah. Tanpa aba-aba ia duduk di hadapan Mamanya—di kursi meja makan. Netra hitamnya memandang penasaran tumpukan kertas yang digeluti Mamanya sejak tadi. "Ma? Kau menangani naskah yang akan naik cetak?"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menghela napas. "Sebenarnya Mama sudah mengambil alih kursi sekretaris bulan lalu—tetapi karena ada banyak naskah yang dikirim ke penerbit dan kami kekurangan editor untuk memilihnya; Mama terpaksa mengambil jatah sedikit."

_Sedikit?_ Sarada menyipitkan matanya; ya, menyipitkan. Gadis kecil itu tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tumpukan kertas itu nampak jelas—tetapi entah mengapa sekarang ia tidak nyaman jika melihat sesuatu dengan teliti tanpa menyipitkan mata. Tangan kecilnya mengusap matanya sebentar sebelum berkata, "Itu tumpukan yang sangat banyak!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Mama pernah mendapat yang lebih buruk saat dimutasi ke bagian layout—tenang saja, ini bukan apa-apa."

Sarada mengamati keseriusan yang tergambar jelas di raut Sakura, sesekali ia melirik ke jam dinding—seolah menanti sesuatu, lalu menopang dagu dan memasang raut berpikir keras. Helai pendeknya berguncang ketika ia tiba-tiba menggeleng tanpa alasan. Sakura melirik melalui sudut matanya kemudian bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Itu—" Sarada menelan kalimatnya lagi, memilih yang pas, "Ayah bilang akan menjemputku untuk makan malam di luar. Mama ... mama mau ikut?"

Sakura teralihkan sepenuhnya. Ia menatap kejapan polos Sarada sebelum menggeleng lembut. "Tidak perlu. Nikmati waktumu, Sayang."

Sarada memasang ekspresi sendu yang dibuat-buat. "Mama selalu menolak ikut ... mengapa?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat—Mama punya banyak pekerjaan. Dan kau jangan pura-pura tidak senang karena bisa makan es krim sepuasnya tanpa Mama harus mengomel tentang batuk dan pilek."

Gadis itu segera tersenyum, kemudian turun dari kursi. "Aku akan ganti baju!"

Wanita dengan helai merah muda itu menatap punggung kecil anak semata wayangnya yang memasuki kamar, menutup sedikit pintunya dan Sakura kembali mengalihkan fokus pada lembaran kertas di tangannya. Naskah-naskah fiksi yang tiba tiap hari tidak ada habisnya, ia menghela napas, mencoba mendistraksi tetapi nyatanya pikirannya tetap terpaku pada Sarada, dan kebenaran.

Distraksi itu muncul ketika bunyi bel mengisi seluruh ruang apartemen. Sakura belum beranjak dan Sarada sudah berlari dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu dengan sumringah. Gadis kecil itu memeluk pinggang sang pria hingga Sakura memalingkan pandangan.

"Malam, Malaikat Kecil!" sapanya. "siap untuk makan malam spesial di atap yang selalu kauinginkan itu?"

"Siap, Tuan!" Sarada tertawa riang. "... aduh, kenapa aku malah membiarkanmu di depan pintu? Ayo masuk dulu, Ayah!"

Sakura tersenyum canggung, ia berdiri dan sedikit merapikan kekacauan kertas di meja makan. "Silakan duduk, _senpai_."

Pria itu masuk ke apartemen dan pintu terkunci secara otomatis; Sakura melihat Sarada yang semangat bercerita mengenai melodi baru yang dikuasainya—tak membiarkan pria itu memosisikan diri dengan benar di atas kursi.

"Sarada ... " Sakura menegur. "Kau belum selesai siap-siap,'kan?"

Sarada memerah, ia mengangguk kaku sebelum berlari kecil ke kamarnya. Pria di meja makan tertawa. "Ia selalu antusias."

"Kau benar, Obito-_senpai_."

Obito menoleh, tersenyum. "Apa kabar Sakura?"

"Baik," Sakura balas tersenyum. "kita baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu."

Memang. Setelah itu Obito harus pergi ke ibukota untuk mengurus beberapa hal, dan ketika ia kembali setelah jeda yang cukup lama; Sarada selalu menceritakan apapun yang dialaminya saat Obito tidak ada—sampai bagian terkecilnya.

_Memang_ selalu seperti itu.

"Oh, iya, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian. Bagaimana dengan cuti? Kau berhasil mendapatkannya?"

Sakura mengernyit. "Tempat? Cuti?"

Sebelum Obito berhasil menjawab—suara sarat kekesalan terlontar di antara mereka.

"Ayah! Aku sendiri yang akan bilang pada Mama!" Sarada kembali berlari kecil, memeluk tas hitam berukuran sedang di dadanya. "Ayah berjanji,'kan?"

"Aku kira kau sudah memberitahukannya, Sarada," Obito bersuara, terselip kecewa. "sudah sebulan,'kan? Apa tujuanmu menunda-nunda seperti itu?"

"Tunggu, tunggu," Sakura membalas bingung. "ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Sarada akan resital di Ibukota," Obito memulai, Sarada kelihatan keberatan karena netra hitamnya melebar cepat dan jarinya sudah mencengkram ujung kemeja Obito. "seminggu dari sekarang. Aku pergi ke Ibukota untuk sedikit urusan bisnis dan sebagiannya memastikan lokasi dan mereservasi tempat untuk kalian."

"Aku yang akan bilang!"

"Sarada," Sakura kelihatan sedikit geram. "Jangan pernah menaikkan nada bicaramu seperti itu."

" ... maaf, Mama."

Bahu gadis kecil itu melemas ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan. Sakura menghela napas sebelum mendudukan diri di atas kursi.

"Jangan salahkan dia, Sakura," Obito memberi pengertian. "anak itu sangat bahagia ketika akan dikirim untuk resital di Ibukota. Tetapi ia takut kau tidak mengizinkannya; ia bilang saat karyawisata ke Ame saja kau tidak izinkan—apalagi ke Konoha? Ibukota? Makanya ia bilang akan menunggu saat yang tepat."

"Selama sebulan," Sakura mengafirmasi. "ia menyembunyikannya selama sebulan."

"Mungkin karena kau sibuk?" Obito kemudian sadar ia salah bicara. "bukan maksudku menyalahkanmu; dan bukan sepenuhnya salah Sarada. Tetapi ia adalah gadis yang penuh perhatian dan pengertian—mungkin ia tidak ingin membebanimu untuk hal semacam ini. Kau tahu? Terlalu banyak menunggu membuat semuanya tidak akan terjadi—itulah yang Sarada alami."

Sakura melempar pandangan ke arah pintu kamar anaknya yang terbuka sedikit. "Aku ... aku bukannya tidak mengizinkan, aku hanya—"

_Sarada tahu_. Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat. Sarada tahu; segala kepingan yang tertinggal ada di sana, di Konoha, di rumahnya. Sarada tahu dari mana asalnya; dari mana semuanya bermula;

Dan di mana semuanya berakhir.

Sakura tersenyum simpul pada Obito. "Aku tahu, kemungkinanku bertemu kenalan lama _sangat ada_. Apalagi ini resital Ibukota—kenalanku semuanya orang penting Ibukota, pastilah mereka hadir.

"Tapi Obito-senpai, mungkin ... mungkin inilah saatnya. Aku tidak bisa terus bersembunyi; aku ... aku akan pastikan aku siap untuk pergi."

Obito memandang lembut, netra hitamnya adalah representasi kasih sayang antar junior dan senior. "Kau yakin? Hotel tempat resital itu adalah miliknya; milik Uchiha."

Sakura sempat menahan napas di tenggorokan lalu sedetik kemudian menjawab, "Obito-_senpai_, aku sudah menyerah sejak lama. Sejak aku bertekad kalau Sarada akan lahir ke dunia. Aku ke sana bukan berarti menampakan diri secara gamblang, tetapi jika mereka datang aku ... aku tidak akan menghindar.

"Karena _Senpai_, sejak awal, sejak awal; ada tidaknya aku di Konoha tidak akan membawa perubahan. Meskipun aku datang dan pergi; tidak ada masalahnya sama sekali—Konoha akan tetap baik-baik saja."

_((Konoha, rumahku, orang-orang di rumah akan baik-baik saja.))_

Obito mengerling sendu. "Sepertinya bukan begitu."

_((karena Konoha; rumahmu sebenarnya tidak pernah menganggap kepergianmu sebagai hembusan angin belaka. Konoha tanpamu akan selalu menjadi apa-apa.))_

.

.

.

* * *

[ _**chapter satu**_ – satu untuk sejuta mimpi. ]

* * *

.

.

.

**SARADA** tidak jadi pergi malam itu. Ia hanya bergelut di kamar selama dua jam dan akhirnya merasa haus dan keluar—menemukan Mamanya masih berkutat pada kertas-kertas bodoh itu. Sarada geram, ia meletakkan gelas dengan hentakan.

"Maaf!" Sarada meminta maaf dengan sedikit pekikan. "aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak menyembunyikannya."

Kepala merah muda itu menoleh. "Sarada," Suaranya lembut. "apapun itu, lain kali, kalau ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakan—katakan saja. Mama pasti dengar dan memikirkannya. Apakah Mama pernah membentakmu dan berkata _kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu di situasi sekarang? _Tidak bukan?"

Sarada mengangguk lemah.

"Membaca situasi itu penting ketika ingin berbicara pada orang lain; tetapi ini Mama. Kau tidak boleh terlalu menahan diri, ya?" Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia bersimpuh dan memeluk Sarada erat. "jangan pernah merahasiakan sesuatu dari Mama, oke?"

"... oke," Sarada mengangguk lagi. "aku minta maaf."

"Mama memaafkanmu!" Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menepuk bahu Sarada. "Mama mengizinkanmu pergi kok, Mama juga akan ikut! Jadi siapkan barang-barangmu dan jangan sampai mabuk kereta!"

Sarada praktis tergelak. "Kenapa aku harus mabuk kereta, Ma?"

* * *

"Luar biasa! Aku juga ingin ikut!"

Kakei Sumire, melebarkan mata antusias ketika melihat lokasi di mana Sarada akan resital lewat beberapa lembar foto lama. Gadis dengan helai keunguan panjang itu tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mengguncang Sarada. "Sarada, aku ingin melihatmu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku ke Ibukota—aku bahkan tidak tahu ada tempat semegah itu di sana."

Sarada mengangguk kaku. "Aku juga penasaran apa tempatnya sungguhan seperti ini," Gadis kecil itu kembali menatap foto—sebenarnya ia sudah cukup banyak melihat tempat yang megah semacam itu (Sakura memiliki satu _notebook_ yang selalu ia tinggalkan untuk Sarada) tetapi jika sungguhan, ia pun sama antusiasnya. Dalam hati, Sarada ingin mengajak Sumire—salah satu kawan terdekatnya di sekolah dasar.

Sumire adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang Sarada percaya. Sumire tidak pernah berkata buruk—tutur katanya halus dan pandangannya selalu lembut. Berbeda dengan Sarada—kendati Mamanya berkata kalau ia anak termanis di dunia, pada kenyataannya Sarada terlalu banyak bersarkasme dan bersinisme dibanding mengumbar senyum dan keramahan.

Mamanya juga—perempuan itu terlampau ramah. Sakura memiliki teknik untuk menarik lawan bicara hanya dengan senyum kecil atau kedipan ramahnya, wanita itu juga selalu berbicara seolah ia antusias dengan topik yang dibawakan lawan bicara (kendati itu membosankan, baginya).

_Mungkin sarkasme adalah milik Papa_, Sarada mengangguk dalam hati.

"Tapi lagu apa yang akan kaubawakan?" Sumire bertanya. "Waltz in A minor? Chopin?"

"Por Una Cabeza!" Sarada menampilkan deretan giginya—mengilas balik hari latihan di mana ia sudah sangat lihai membawakannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sarada butuh kerja keras meskipun semua orang berkata ia bisa menguasai notasinya hanya dengan sekali lihat—dari mananya? Apa Sarada pernah hanya melihat sekali kertas notasi balok itu?

Tidak. Berkali-kali. Ia bahkan menyelipkannya di buku pelajaran dan membacanya ketika ada guru di kelas. Membayangkan dirinya menekan tuts hitam-putih, menghentakan kaki seolah menekan pedal, dan membayangkan alunan nadanya. Sarada tidak pernah mendapatkan segalanya dengan instan—mereka yang salah mengerti.

Dan itu yang tidak ia sukai dari kebanyakan orang; hanya Sumire, Obito, dan Sakura yang tidak pernah menganggap enteng setiap prestasinya. Mereka percaya itu semua hasil kerja keras.

"Milik siapa itu? Mozart?"

Sarada tertawa ringan. Sumire adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghapal deretan pemusik kuno dan karya mereka demi mengimbangi pembicaraan dengan kesukaan gadis dengan helai hitam pendek itu. "Bukan. Carlos Gardel."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau gugup?"

"Kau tahu Sumire, aku tidak pernah gugup jauh-jauh hari. Paling tidak itu akan kurasakan sepuluh menit sebelum tampil," Gadis itu menyelipkan helai hitamnya ke belakang telinga. "aku berharap tidak ada keringat dingin yang bisa membuat jemariku tergelincir."

"Kau benar," Sumire menghela napas. "akan sangat sulit."

Beberapa saat kemudian Sumire dijemput Ayahnya, gadis itu memaksa tetap tinggal karena Sarada belum dijemput—entah mengapa, ini sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayah akan menjemputku sebentar lagi."

Sumire merengut. "Baiklah. Hati-hati, Sarada!"

"Hn, hati-hati, Sumire!"

Sarada melambai sebelum kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala kursi taman. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, dan memang sudah sepi. Obito berjanji menjemputnya pukul satu siang dan mereka akan mencari setelan untuk dipakai saat resital. Sebenarnya Sarada ingin membelinya bersama Sakura, tetapi Mamanya harus mendampingi seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang tajam—yang ketika bertemu Sarada, gadis itu akan sangat jengkel akibat ocehannya yang vulgar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya di hadapan gadis yang belum genap berkepala satu, demi Tuhan!

Pria itu menyebut dirinya sang master dari segala master novel romansa, pemilik sebuah kantor penerbit yang berulang kali nyaris bangkrut. Sakura, Mamanya, adalah korban. Sarada selalu kesal memikirkan kalau pria itu sangat amat tidak kompeten untuk mengatur perusahaannya sendiri dan membuat Mamanya kerepotan—ia tahu Mamanya dulu adalah penerjemah _freelancer_ di beberapa penerbit besar (ketika ia masih bayi dan Sakura tidak mau meninggalkannya), lalu ia mencari pekerjaan tetap dan mendapatkannya dengan susah payah (di penerbit saat ini).

Mamanya adalah penerjemah novel asing—tetapi berulang kali merangkap sebagai editor, bagian _layout_, dan kini menjadi sekretaris pria berambut putih itu. Sarada sangat—ugh! Kesal sekali hingga ia ingin menjambak rambut pria itu tiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Sarada?"

Ia tersentak dalam lamunan dan menemukan Obito telah berdiri dengan setelan santai di hadapannya. "Ada yang menganggumu?"

"Tidak ada," Sarada mengulas senyum simpul. "ayo!"

Mereka segera berjalan ke sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan sekolah. Sarada melambai pada petugas keamanan, dan pria itu mengancungkan jempolnya sebelum menutup gerbang sekolah tepat setelah Sarada dan Obito masuk ke mobil.

Memang selalu, Sarada memang selalu jadi yang terakhir dijemput—entah oleh Obito atau Mamanya. Dan kalau petugas keamanan itu terkadang menghampiri dengan iba, Sarada sudah kebal—ia tidak punya waktu untuk menangisi dirinya hanya karena kerap dijemput terlambat.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang."

"Sudah, kok." Sarada meletakkan ransel di bawah _dashboard_. "Mama membekali _bento_ untuk makan siang."

"Wah? Tumben sekali. Sakura membelinya?"

"Tidak. Mama membuatnya," Sarada mengulas senyum. Otaknya berpikir, apa lagi yang perlu ia ceritakan pada Ayahnya ini_—((apa ya; kelas seni, melodi baru, sepatu basah yang terpaksa dipakai; kursi mejanya yang tertukar; foto tempat megah hotel—ah!))_

"Ayah! Aku melihat lokasi tempatnya loh, _Sensei_ yang memberi fotonya padaku," Tangannya segera meraih ransel dan membuka risleting terdepan demi mencari foto itu. "tempatnya besar dan megah sekali—apa Ayah pernah ke sana?"

"Tentu saja, pernah," Obito tergelak. "_Hall_-nya lebih besar dari yang kaupikirkan. Jangan terkejut."

"Sungguh?!" Sarada melebarkan matanya—antusias, _berusaha_ antusias. Tangannya yang mencari bergerak panik karena tidak menemukan foto itu. _Astaga, astaga, dibawa Sumire!_

Sarada kembali duduk di tempat semula. Perlahan menenangkan dirinya.

Mereka bilang anak perempuan dekat dengan Ayahnya, dan anak laki-laki dekat dengan Ibunya. Ketika Obito datang beberapa tahun silam dan berkata kalau Sarada boleh memanggilnya Ayah. Saat itu Sarada luar biasa antusias.

_((katanya anak perempuan pasti dekat dengan Ayahnya! Aku akan membuktikannya!)) _ Sarada mulai menceritakan segala hal di harinya pada Obito, berusaha merengek manja, berusaha selalu menjadi anak perempuan manis, berusaha selalu terbuka_—((aku ingin dekat, aku ingin dekat dengan Ayah!))_

Mereka memang dekat—tetapi Sarada tidak merasakan sesuatu yang selama ini selalu ia impikan. Ia senang, ia bahagia bersama Obito. Ia senang karena pada akhirnya bisa mengucap kata _Ayah_ di hidupnya—tetapi ada sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus berpikir keras jika ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian Obito? Mengapa ia harus mengingat ulang segala yang pernah ia ceritakan pada Obito agar tidak ada _cerita ulang yang membosankan. _Ketika ia gagal menemukan apa yang ingin ia ceritakan—yang ingin ia tunjukan, Sarada akan merasa gelisah, khawatir, takut—ketidaknyamanan yang bertumpuk jadi satu.

_Apa ini?_ Sarada menatap lurus jalanan. Berusaha mengenyahkan segala ketidaknyamanan sementara Obito masih berfokus pada jalanan.

_((Sarada hanya belum memahami, kalau segala interaksi mereka telah dianggap palsu oleh kalbunya.))_

* * *

Malam sebelum mereka meninggalkan Suna—Sakura mondar-mandir di ruang makan sementara Sarada meliriknya bosan dengan telinga kanan yang disumpal _headset_. Gadis itu paham mungkin Mamanya memiliki cukup banyak masalah ketika ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan menetap di Suna. Mungkin Mama tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara menghadapi masalahnya. _Ini sudah sepuluh tahun_, Sarada membatin_, apa yang akan orang-orang sana pikirkan tentang kehadiranku?_

Terkadang anak memang seperti itu—ia memahami tanpa perlu bertanya, ia tidak bertanya untuk tidak melukai. Sarada tanpa bertanya pun tahu kalau keadaannya tidak seperti keluarga normal lainnya, lewat umur Mamanya—ia tahu kalau dirinya lahir tanpa perencanaan dan mungkin dibinasakan ... kalau saja, kalau saja itu bukan Sakura. _((kalau saja ia bukan Mamaku, aku mungkin sudah berada di Surga))._

Sarada mengalihkan pandangan pada satu koper besar, satu koper kecil, dan _sling bag_ _peach_ yang diletakkan di sofa. Mereka akan tinggal selama seminggu, sekalian liburan—kata Mamanya. Lalu matanya menyipit, melihat gantungan _sling bag_ yang berwarna hitam dengan tulisan _bold_ putih;

_**((we live our dream))**_

Lalu ada sebuah gantungan lain yang Sarada kenali sebagai _dream catcher_, dominasi warna putih, ungu muda, biru. Ah, ia ingat, mereka membeli ini di supermarket karena Mama butuh gantungan kunci pada kunci apartemen mereka—siapa sangka kini _dream catcher_ mini itu berpindah ke _sling-bag_ Mamanya.

"Ma." Putrinya menginterupsi.

"Ya, Sarada?"

Sarada menunjuk tasnya. "Karena melihat itu aku jadi penasaran—Mama 'kan suka sekali menyuruhku memikirkan cita-cita sejak dini, _merangkai mimpi_; kalau kata Mama. Lalu mimpi Mama apa?"

Sedetik kemudian Sakura _blank_. Ia tadi memikirkan bagaimana harus bereaksi jika harus bertemu Ayah, Ibu, atau teman-temannya nanti di Konoha. Namun diputus oleh Sarada—oleh sesuatu paling krusial yang pernah ia miliki dalam hidupnya.

Mimpi, ya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Dirinya, Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis enam belas tahun, membunuh mimpinya tepat saat dua garis merah muncul di alat tes kehamilan yang iseng ia beli sepulang dari _acara-melihat-kampus_ bersama sahabatnya.

Tanpa sadar getir merayapi tenggorokannya. Sakura mengambil langkah mendekati putrinya, ia memosisikan dengan duduk bersila. Suaranya terdengar seperti anak gadis enam belas tahun—menggebu-gebu, dan penuh hasrat, tetapi terdengar pula seperti wanita dewasa dua puluh tujuh tahun—layaknya sebuah kondensasi sekaligus gugur musim semi.

"—dulu, Mama ingin berkeliling dunia. Membawa tas ransel besar di punggung dan peta di tangan—lalu Mama sadar itu terlalu kuno. Mama berubah haluan; Mama ingin tetap berkeliling dunia dan bermanfaat bagi banyak orang.

"Mama bertekad untuk menjadi diplomat."

Sarada praktis membuka mulut, ingin bertanya; _lalu kenapa Mama tidak? Kenapa Mama memilih menjadi editor?_ Detik selanjutnya, ia menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari alasannya

_((itu karena aku, karena kelahiranku))._

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tapi sepertimu; kini mimpi Mama hanyalah supaya kita bisa hidup tentram dan bahagia. Tidak ada lagi yang lain."

_Bohong._

_Semuanya bohong._

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Semuanya sudah terjadi."

_Tidak. _

_Ia pernah menyesal, sangat-sangat menyesal._

"Mari kita dengar milikmu, Sarada! Apa mimpimu?"

Sarada tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya, suaranya serak dan menyayat ketika berkata,

"—melihat Mama meraih semua mimpi-mimpi Mama, yang hancur karenaku."

* * *

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

Mereka bilang Haruno Sakura punya segalanya; kecantikan, kecerdasan, tubuh yang ideal, suara yang indah, tindak-tanduk yang terdidik, dan lain sebagainya. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu; ada bagian diri Haruno Sakura yang telah menjadi kepingan yang mustahil dirangkai kembali;

_Keluarga_. Ya, keluarga. Sakura tahu Ibunya menyayanginya dengan segenap kasih yang ada, tetapi tidak dengan Ayahnya. Sakura mencintai sastra—tetapi sang Ayah memaksanya untuk masuk jurusan IPA, akibat miskonsepsi kalau jurusan IPS atau sastra hanyalah sampah—tidak punya masa depan.

Sakura mengalah saat itu. Dengan segala rasa hormat dan tahu diri yang ada; ia memutuskan untuk menuruti kata sang Ayah. Tetapi diam-diam masih merangkai mimpi; ia menyimpan semua foto tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi ketika lulus nanti di sebuah _notebook_ pemberian Ibunya. Ia belajar sastra, politik, dan sedikit filsafat diluar kelas—

—dan menghantarkannya pada awal mula segala kekacauan; awal mula ia berdiri di sini, pergi dari Konoha dan membesarkan Sarada seorang diri.

Pemuda itu setahun lebih tua. Mereka membagi tawa di sudut perpustakaan, mencuri pandang kala berpapasan—kemudian muncul percikan keberanian untuk mengikis jarak. Lagi dan lagi.

Mereka dekat akibat nasib yang sama; mereka adalah pemimpi dan orangtua tak merestui. Ia adalah refleksi imaji paling liar dari seni musik sementara Sakura adalah refleksi paling sempurna dari kejeniusan tak terperi. Mereka saling mencintai—atau setidaknya itu yang Sakura yakini, hingga batas di antara mereka kabur; tidak terlihat lagi.

Sakura tahu malam itu adalah salahnya. Ia yang datang ke pesta kelulusan tidak resmi(khusus laki-laki dan perempuan-perempuan _bitchy_) angkatan. Tidak resmi, tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Gadis itu nekat datang dengan polosnya, nekat meneguk isi dari gelas yang terjejer rapi di ujung bar. Ia tidak sadar, terlalu tidak sadar untuk menyadari kalau semua dari mereka yang tidak biasa _minum_ kini mabuk tak karuan.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia andalkan. Ia mencari sosok yang paling dipercaya; yang mana itu menghancurkannya. Orang itu pun berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Mereka pun bergerak, dengan insting paling liar yang dimiliki manusia. Dengan kabut manipulasi dari cinta; mereka melakukan kesalahan.

Sakura sadar di pagi harinya—ia berbaring telentang tanpa busana sementara kekasihnya sedang menyandarkan diri di ujung kamar, seolah tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Apa yang sudah _ia_ lakukan. Apa yang sudah _mereka_ lakukan.

Mereka saling meminta maaf. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian Sakura tahu maaf tidak pernah cukup.

Maaf seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah cukup untuk mengembalikan keadaan di mana tidak ada janin di perutnya, di mana ia masih seorang gadis perawan yang tidak menanggung beban kalau kesuciannya kini sudah tidak ada, di mana ia tidak pernah menghadiri pesta kelulusan sialan itu.

Tidak pernah cukup.

Sakura menangis. Menangismenangismenangis. Ia tidak mampu bertemu siapapun. Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan belum genap tujuh belas dan sudah ada janin yang hidup di perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ada kala Sasuke bertanya, ketika Sakura tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu dengan alasan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Sakura ingin berkata; _aku mengandung bayimu, aku mengandung!_ Tetapi ia tidak pernah sanggup mengatakannya—

—tepat saat ia mengingat konversasi mereka di ujung senja, di pinggir danau dengan bungkus makanan bebek di tangan mereka; adalah sebuah kencan singkat sepulang sekolah;

"Aku ingin membuka studio musik bukan tanpa alasan," Sasuke berkata, serius. "bisnis Uchiha hanya sebatas pada properti saja. Aku ingin memperluas jangkauannya; itu kedokku, sehingga jika nanti aku membuka studio musik dan lanjut bermain piano—tidak akan ada yang mempersalahkannya."

"Itu hal yang sulit," Sakura menimpali. "kau bilang ingin tetap jadi arsitek juga—jadi berapa tahun yang perlu kau habiskan untuk mencapai mimpimu hah?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan terus memperjuangkannya, tidak peduli berapa lama, tidak peduli apapun juga."

Sakura menggeleng kuat, ia kembali meneteskan air mata saat itu. Tidak. Tidaktidaktidak. Ia tidak bisa membawa berita kehamilannya pada Sasuke dan menghancurkan impiannya. Ia tidak bisa, ia tidak sejahat _itu_. Ia tidak pernah tega merengut mimpi oranglain.

"Sakura ... ada apa?"

Sakura terus menangis, menggeleng, sementara tangan kekasihnya memeluk—berusaha menenangkan. _Sakit_. Sakit sekali. Ketika ia tahu, hatinya sudah memutuskan untuk berjuang sendiri—Sakura merasakan patahan hati yang berasal dari keluarganya makin menjadi-jadi. Sakit. Sakitsakitsakit.

Jika ada mimpi yang harus dibunuh; itu adalah miliknya. Sakura sudah menghancurkan mimpinya tepat setelah ia masuk ke kamar sewaan di malam pesta kelulusan itu. Bayi itu ada padanya, pada rahimnya—bukan pada Sasuke, jadi dirinyalah yang akan berkorban.

_Cukup mimpiku saja yang hancur_, Sakura berpikir saat itu, _tidak perlu mimpimu ikut menanggung kesalahanku._

Maka ia pergi, meninggalkan segalanya dengan kedok menempuh pendidikan di salah satu universitas bergengsi di Suna. Ia bahkan memutuskan hubungan dengan kedua orangtuanya; pada Ibunya—satu-satunya orang yang tetap berusaha mendukungnya; mendukung mimpinya,

_((Maaf, Ibu. Maafmaafmaaf. Ibu tidak perlu menanggung malu karenaku, Ibu tidak perlu menanggung emosi Ayah karenaku. Tidak perlu. Ini kesalahanku.))_

Ia berjuang sendirian—tetapi semesta menentang kehendaknya. Sakura bertemu dengan guru karatenya sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama; Senju Tsunade. Dengan perut yang sudah membesar, Sakura menangis ketika mendapati Tsunade malah memeluknya erat—bukannya memaki kondisinya,

Tsunade tidak pernah bertanya secara lengkap. Ia menampung Sakura di masa kehamilannya; membantu gadis itu menemukan sisa-sisa kecerdasan yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk mengais rezeki—lalu Tsunade memarahinya, _Sakura tidak bodoh._ _Muridku tidak bodoh. Kehamilannya bukan kecelakaan, itu adalah anugerah Kami-sama._

Meski begitu, di sela harinya bekerja sebagai penerjemah karya tulis di tengah masa akhir ke hamilannya; Sakura tetap saja merasakan penyesalan yang teramat sangat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah seorang pemimpi; ia punya banyak yang ingin diwujudkan. Bagaimana seseorang seperti itu berhenti menyesal?

Ajaibnya ia berhenti, Semesta mungkin kasihan padanya, hingga membuatnya melahirkan anak perempuan yang terlampau mirip dengan kekasihnya; yang terlampau manis untuk dijadikan objek penyesalan, yang terlalu tidak berdosa untuk dijadikan alasan hancur mimpinya—tentu saja itu akan jadi salah Sakura, _salahnya_.

Sakura menamainya Sarada—sungguh ia tak mengerti mengapa mulutnya berkata begitu ketika ditanya oleh Tsunade; _jadi siapa namanya?_

_Dan Haruno Sakura berhenti menyesal._

Sakura meninggalkan kediaman Tsunade saat usia Sarada satu tahun—ia memilih bekerja sebagai penerjemah di beberapa penerbit, lalu menghantarkan kue ke kios-kios terdekat, terkadang menghantarkan kue itu langsung kepada pembeli. Keadaan yang sulit; ada kalanya Sarada sakit—dan ia harus mati-matian menahan lapar demi obat-obatan.

Gurunya menawarkan bantuan—tetapi Sakura dan kekeraskepalaannya mustahil untuk dilawan. Ia berdiri sendiri, dengan kedua kaki yang gemetar, berusaha menjalani krisis finansial panjang sampai Sarada cukup untuk umur untuk ditinggalkan—atau dititipkan, pada akhirnya ada masa ia harus menitipkan Sarada pada Tsunade ketika ia punya pekerjaan tetap sebagai pelayan ataupun koki.

Menangisnya Sarada hanya karena sakit; di luar itu ia tidak pernah cengeng. Ia selalu berlaku manis, dan tenang; selalu mengingatkan Sakura pada sosok yang harusnya ada. Lalu kini tidak sekalipun Sarada pernah menangis; setelah melepas label balita, Sarada tak sekalipun merengek untuk sesuatu atau menangis karena situasi-situasi yang sebenarnya patut ditangisi.

Sarada tidak pernah bertanya.

"_Ma, mau kusiapkan air hangatnya?"_

Sarada bahkan meringankan pekerjaannya. Sarada bahkan selalu menempatkan dirinya sebagai nomor dua setelah sang Mama (hal yang juga selalu Sakura lakukan). Jadi katakan, bagaimana bisa Sakura menganggap Sarada sebagai alasan hancur mimpi-mimpinya?

"—tidak, tidak, Nak," Sakura memeluk erat putrinya. "Sarada tidak pernah menghancurkan mimpi siapapun."

Sarada tidak pernah menghancurkan mimpi siapapun, karena sebaliknya; ia membangun mimpi-mimpi baru untuk dirinya dan untuk Sakura. Layaknya cahaya yang menerangi sudut-sudut tergelap hati; Sarada adalah alasan Sakura masih melihat dunia saat ini.

Karena seperti yang wanita itu percayai, di masa-masa naifnya;

_**((aku membunuh satu, untuk sejuta mimpi.))**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura mengulurkan bantal leher berwarna abu-abu pada Sarada. Setelah berkata kalau ini akan jadi perjalanan panjang, bukannya beristirahat untuk resitalnya—Sarada malah duduk dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia bilang ingin melihat pemandangan karena kesempatan ini tidak datang setiap hari; ia ingin menikmati perjalanannya.

Mata hitamnya terpaku pada lahan tandus yang mengelilingi rel kereta sepanjang perjalanan—kemudian ia menopang dagu; _kapan aku akan melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan?_

Sakura praktis tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau ingin melihat hutan hijau atau laut perbatasan, itu masih sekitar tiga jam lagi. Tidak apa kalau kau tidur, Sarada."

"Percuma Mama—aku yang menolak untuk menggunakan kereta bawah tanah dan memilih kereta yang alurnya memutar supaya bisa menikmati perjalanan," Sarada sedikit merenggut. "Mama boleh tidur, kok."

Mana bisa. Sakura menghela napas_. Beberapa jam lagi aku akan menghadapi kenyataan terpahit di dunia. _Sakura beranggapan Konoha sudah berubah tiga ratus delapan puluh derajat dari terakhir kali—meskipun ia tidak pernah melihatnya langsung, Sakura percaya; hanya perubahan yang abadi.

"Wah, aku melihat gedung tinggi dari sini!"

Sakura spontan menoleh, hanya mendapati bangunan kecil karena kini mereka telah jauh. Itu _univesitasnya_. Sakura mau tak mau mengilas balik hidupnya.

Yang Sarada maksud dengan gedung tinggi itu adalah perguruan tinggi di mana Sakura berkedok melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana; di mana hal ini menjadi pokok permasalahan terakhir yang ia perdebatkan dengan orang tuanya,

Tentu saja, Sakura tidak berhasil masuk ke sana. Ia tidak memiliki cukup kepedulian pada pendidikannya ketika memiliki Sarada dalam gendongannya. Ia fokus pada pekerjaan—tetapi kala ingin mencari pekerjaan tetap; Sakura sadar pendidikan itu—bagaimanapun masih sangat penting dan menjadi senjata untuk mencari pekerjaan di belahan dunia mana pun.

Jadi Sakura mengejar keterlambatannya; ia mengambil pendidikan di universitas terbuka—berusaha menyeimbangkan antara belajar, bekerja, dan Sarada. Sulit. Sulit sekali. Sampai akhirnya ia lulus, dan beban sedikit demi sedikit terangkat ketika ia mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap itu sekaligus sertifikat sebagai penerjemah di beberapa penerbit besar.

Dan di sanalah—di saat hidupnya mulai tertata rapi (meskipun tidak seperti sebelumnya), Uchiha Obito hadir. Semesta menghadirkan kebetulan kala ia tengah mencari konfirmasi mengenai suatu hal di kantor pos. Uchiha Obito berdiri, dan ia tanpa basa-basi menghampiri Sakura yang tampak linglung.

Uchiha Obito adalah seniornya; dua tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Ketika ia kelas satu SMA, Obito sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian kelulusannya—dan pemuda itu menemukan distraksi pada Sakura. Seniornya itu pernah menyukainya; pernah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura di mana gadis itu menolaknya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

_Uchiha Obito_, Sakura panik saat itu, _ia adalah Uchiha—aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini!_ Hingga Sakura memutuskan pindah dari apartemennya dan menyewa apartemen lain—tetapi sayang, Obito menemukannya; bersama dengan Sarada.

"_Kau ... jadi ini alasan kau kabur, Sakura?"_

Sakura tidak banyak menjawab saat itu—tetapi Obito telanjur tahu. Lewat fisik Sarada; dan kekasih terakhir Sakura—ia tahu segalanya. Dan adalah sebuah kejanggalan luar biasa ketika Obito bilang ia akan jadi ayah angkat untuk Sarada tepat setelah Sakura bilang ia tidak akan kembali pada siapapun; tidak pada Konoha, tidak pada Ayah-Ibunya, dan tidak pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Obito terlampau baik padanya. Pria itu menjamin rahasianya, dan menjadi _Ayah_ untuk Sarada kendati ia sudah memiliki putra-putrinya sendiri bersama seorang yang disebut Obito sebagai Nohara—atau Uchiha Rin. Sakura memintanya berhenti, dan ia memohon supaya Obito meninggalkan mereka sendiri;

"_Aku berhutang padamu, Sakura," jawab Obito pada suatu hari. "kau adalah sumber motivasi hingga aku lulus dengan nilai yang cukup untuk masuk perguruan tinggi. Lalu aku juga berhutang pada, Sasuke—atas ... ah, yang itu kau tidak perlu tahu; itu urusan antar sepupu._

"_Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku membantu. Sekarang aku tinggal di salah satu perumahan elit Suna, dan jalannya satu arah dengan sekolah Sarada—tidak ada keberatan jika aku menjemputnya tiap pulang sekolah,'kan?"_

Dan Obito memejamkan matanya mengingat kilas balik masa di mana ia kesulitan membujuk Sakura supaya mau menerima bantuannya. Bahkan Sakura memilih naik kereta untuk pergi ke Konoha—padahal Obito menawarkan transportasi mobil (percaya atau tidak, mobilnya lumayan cepat jika dibawa berkendara ke Konoha—sekitar lima jam). Sakura terlalu banyak menolak, _persis seperti Sasuke_—pikir Obito.

Obito ingat Sakura dan Sarada baru akan berangkat siang ini, sementara dirinya dan Rin sudah tiba pagi tadi. Meskipun tinggal di Suna, mereka masih punya tempat di kediaman Uchiha. Ia masuk ke ruang tengah dengan menggendong anak lelakinya yang belum genap berusia tiga tahun.

"Obito? Selamat datang!"

Uchiha Itachi memberikan sambutan hangat, ia memeluk sekilas Obito dan Rin. Mereka sedikit berbasa-basi di depan pintu masuk, Obito bingung kenapa mereka tidak disilakan duduk di ruang tengah.

"Ada sedikit masalah," Itachi menghela napas, dan menepuk bahunya. "kau tahu, Sasuke akan terlibat drama menyedihkan di penghujung usia kepala duanya."

"Drama menyedihkan bagaimana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Dan benar, Obito tahu tepat setelah ia bertanya pada Uchiha Sasuke berwajah kusut yang melemparkan dirinya ke kursi taman—yang mana sama sekali tidak empuk.

"Perjodohan."

Oh, Tuhan, pria itu mendadak sakit kepala—bagaimana, bagaimana bisa ia harus terlibat drama klise opera sabun ini?! Setelah ... setelah semua yang ia usahakan untuk membawa Sakura dan Sarada ke sini, ia malah bertemu _omong kosong_ seperti ini?! Obito menghela napas frustrasi.

"Tenang saja, aku menolak," Sasuke membaca raut tertekan Obito. "aku sudah berjasa melebarkan sayap Uchiha ke industri musik, jadi tidak seharusnya aku dikorbankan untuk hal semacam ini. Lagipula kita punya Shisui—ia masih lajang dan berprestasi."

_Ya, ya, jual saja semua pria Uchiha untuk bisnis!_ Obito memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Sebenarnya apa saja yang terjadi ketika aku tidak di sini?"

"Banyak," Sasuke menjawab datar, baru mau memutus konversasi sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. "ah, resital itu—kau yang menanganinya,'kan? Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Sudah seratus persen," Pertanyaan itu mengembalikan suasana hati Obito. "hanya tinggal menunggu tibanya para bintang."

"Hn, bagus. Aku akan hadir, bersama Itachi."

"Kauakan bermain?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tentu saja."

Obito balas tersenyum, sedetik kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya, kau tidak tinggal di sini lagi?"

"Begitulah," Pria yang di musim panas mendatang akan berusia dua puluh delapan itu mengacak helai hitamnya. "di sini terlalu bising. Aku sudah pindah sejak setahun lalu."

"Wow, rumah atau apartemen?"

Selanjutnya, yang bisa Obito dengar hanyalah kegamangan,

"Rumah."

Sasuke kehilangan fokusnya ketika kembali memikirkan rancangan pertamanya sudah terealisasikan menjadi sebuah rumah satu lantai di suatu lokasi damai Ibukota. Ia merealisasikannya untuk seseorang; seseorang yang seharusnya ada; seseorang yang seharusnya telah lama pulang.

Kendati Sasuke sudah mengubur mimpi terbesarnya; yang mana tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi—ia ingin, ingin tinggal di rumah itu bersama keluarganya, bersama wanitanya—ia masih kerap berandai-andai akan kepulangannya, akan hangat dekapnya, akan masa depan mereka;

_yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ada._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[ chapter satu : **satu untuk sejuta mimpi** – selesai ]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[ selanjutnya : chapter dua : **dua untuk sekeping memori **]**

* * *

notes:

terimakasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak! oh, iya, saya lupa bilang kalau cerita ini hanya memiliki tiga chapter inti _(tidak termasuk prolog, atau (semoga) epilog)_ dan ide cerita ini bukan dari saya sendiri hehe melainkan pengembangan dari ide kak ytamano, terima kasih!

dan maaf, saya memang secinta itu sama por una cabeza T - T, setelah di a minute longer saya pake di sini lagi, semoga ga bosen yaa hehe XD

**jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini?**

**lots of love,**

**tari!**


	3. 2 - dua untuk sekeping memori

Kalau ada sesuatu yang Sasuke sangat benci itu adalah diinterupsi. Jika ia sedang dalam lamun yang serius, ia bisa sangat temperamental jika sampai disentuh. Jika ia sedang beristirahat di antara hari-hari panjangnya, Sasuke bisa mengumpat sekotor-kotornya jika sampai diinterupsi untuk hal-hal tidak penting.

Seperti kemarin, ia baru saja selesai rapat dengan seorang klien keras kepala di mana ia harus menahan diri habis-habisan untuk tidak menaikan nada bicaranya—dan sudah dihadapkan dengan berita paling tidak penting; perjodohan. Uchiha Madara beranggapan ia sudah matang untuk menikah; dan pria tua (berlagak muda) itu merencanakannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Katanya calonnya adalah seorang gadis usia dua puluh lima, ia adalah anak dari CEO salah satu stasiun televisi swasta yang lumayan merajai layar kaca—menikah dengannya mendatangkan keuntungan; investasi masa depan, katanya.

Tentu saja Sasuke menolak, demi apapun—ia sama sekali tidak dalam _mood_ untuk menikah atau menjadi korban selanjutnya dari keluarga Uchiha. Lagipula ada orang yang lebih tua darinya dan masih melajang; Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui, dan Sasuke selalu heran kenapa mereka bisa selalu lolos dari daftar korban pernikahan bisnis Uchiha.

Dan juga ada Uchiha Obito—pria yang memang Sasuke hormati karena berani mengambil pilihan hidupnya sendiri; tidak peduli kini masih ada sisa-sisa perang dingin antara ia dan sang Kakek akibat memutuskan menikah dengan Rin dan hidup di Suna. Yah, Konoha dan Suna tidak terlalu jauh dan Obito paling minimal berkunjung sekali dalam sebulan. Obito pun masih memegang peranan penting di keluarga Uchiha, tak seorang pun berani menendangnya keluar.

Dan karena itu Obito kini adalah panutannya; ia harus bisa paling tidak hidup seperti itu—di mana ia memutuskan hidupnya sendiri tanpa harus melepas hubungan dengan Uchiha.

"Yo, Sasuke."

Yang dibicarakan baru saja datang. Sasuke mengangguk santun. "Yo."

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Obito menarik kursi di seberangnya, kemudian melambaikan tangan pada pelayan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. "kau sudah memesan?"

"Aku sudah makan di rumah."

"Ow, ow, apa ada makhluk lain yang berdiam di sana sekarang?"

Sasuke mengerling datar. "Tentu. Ada serangga, reptil, dan juga rerumputan."

"Humormu masih sangat bagus," Obito berkata kendati wajahnya sangat masam. "kau memang sepupu terbaikku."

"Kau mengatakannya juga pada Itachi-_niisan_," Pria itu melirik arlojinya sebelum menyambung, "juga pada Shisui, lalu Izuna—atau mungkin ada yang lain lagi. Penjilat."

Obito menampilkan deretan giginya. "Mulut manis selalu memperlancar bisnis—sekian lama terjun, kau tidak memahaminya juga?"

_Tentu saja aku paham_. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Ah," Obito mendorong map yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggamannya pada Sasuke. "itu adalah daftar bintang-bintang muda yang akan tampil di resital. Kau akan butuh itu,'kan?"

"Aa, terima kasih," Sasuke membuka mapnya, membolak-balik halamannya. "lima orang?"

"Lima orang itu kompeten dan jenius. Kau tidak akan kecewa."

Sasuke membalik halaman, sampai akhirnya tiba pada yang terakhir. Matanya menyipit, guna meneliti profil anak berhelai hitam pendek dengan senyum formal—matanya bergulir untuk membaca profil sekali lagi, dan menahan diri untuk tidak terbawa angin nostalgia ketika ia melafal nama anak itu,

"Haruno ... Sarada?"

.

.

* * *

[ **chapter dua** – dua untuk sekeping memori ]

* * *

.

.

.

Sarada tak hentinya memandang kagum interior kamar tempat mereka menginap—netra hitamnya tidak bisa tidak berbinar ketika ia menyentuh berbagai fornitur mengkilap di sekeliling kamar. Ia ingin merasakan teksturnya, ia ingin merasakan kemegahannya—rasa penasarannya meletup-letup sejak tiba di sini.

"Sarada, kau _briefing_ pukul lima sore," Sakura mengingatkan. "siapkan mentalmu untuk resital dan setelahnya kita akan bersenang-senang."

"Aku tahu, Ma," Sarada menjawab dengan kikikan geli. "aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, ia kembali menata barang bawaan mereka di _wall-in closet_ yang telah disediakan. Mereka akan di sini selama seminggu—empat harinya ditanggung oleh panitia penyelenggara, selebihnya adalah uang Sakura.

Terkadang Sakura menginginkannya, rehat sejenak dari segala kesibukan—inginnya hanya berdua dengan Sarada, dan semoga benar terealisasikan. Sarada selalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan latihannya, sementara Sakura tak pernah berhenti berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Berkunjung ke sini tidak sepenuhnya menyakiti.

Resitalnya diadakan besok malam. Dan kalau boleh jujur Sarada sungguhan tidak sabar. Perasaan antusias itu menutupi segala kegugupannya. Sampai-sampai ia bisa meninggalkan kamar hotel dan menyeret Mamanya untuk melihat-lihat bangunan mewah itu.

"Wahhh! Sungguhan luas!" komentar gadis kecil itu ketika melihat kondisi _hall_ yang akan digunakan, walaupun lumayan bising oleh para petugas dekorasi dan _event organizer_, ia tetap saja berlarian kesana-kemari demi menjelajahi tiap sudutnya. Sementara Sakura tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Ah, Anda wali Haruno Sarada?"

Sakura praktis menoleh dan mengamati gadis yang helai hitanya dikuncir itu perlahan mendekatinya dengan senyum formalitas. "Saya Uchiha Izumi, ketua panitia acara kali ini."

Oh, jadi bukan Obito-_senpai_? "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Saya yang harusnya berkata begitu," kata gadis itu ramah. "Saya belum melihat performa Sarada-san secara langsung, tetapi melihat dari video dari kompetisi-kompetisi sebelumnya; dia tampak sangat berbakat. Apa Anda memiliki pengajar khusus untuknya?"

"Terima kasih. Tapi Sarada pergi ke kursus biasa … Ah! Sejak ia mendapat banyak tawaran, mereka meminta izin padaku untuk melatih Sarada lebih intens lagi—tentu saja aku hanya bisa mengiyakan karena putriku sangat menyukai piano," balasnya lembut. Sakura bisa melihat Izumi mengangguk dua kali sebelum tersenyum lagi. Seperti senyum bisnis.

Apalagi setelah ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Sebenarnya … kami pihak Uchiha telah melakukan pembangunan sekolah, yang akan kami targetkan untuk bertaraf internasional, resmi dibuka tahun ajaran ini. Melihat Sarada-san, ia memiliki potensi yang sangat besar. Saya yakin jika ia akan tumbuh lebih baik lagi bersama kami," Melihat ekspresi yang aneh dari Sakura saat ia menyambut kartu nama itu, Izumi menyambung, "Ah, Anda bisa memasukkan Sarada-san ke sana saat SMP, ini pembicaraan yang terlalu dini, ya?"

"Uhm, tidak juga. Terima kasih, Uchiha-san, aku berterimakasih atas tawarannya. Tetapi aku selalu membiarkan Sarada untuk memilih, jadi akan kukatakan tentang ini padanya. Dan … SMP, ya, aku yakin ia punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Benar. Saya sampai lupa usia asli Sarada-san karena melihatnya begitu cerdas," ungkap Izumi tanpa ragu, ia melayangkan pandangan ramah pada Sarada yang berlari kecil menuju kea rah mereka. "Saya pamit."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Uchiha-san!"

"Terima kasih kembali." Izumi membungkuk sejenak, dan Sakura membalasnya sebelum Sarada memeluknya dari belakang dengan raut ingin tahu.

"Siapa Bibi itu?"

"Dia menawarimu untuk sekolah di sini!"

"Di hotel ini?"

Sakura spontan saja tertawa. "Bukan, Sayang, di Konoha maksudnya. Mereka sekolah baru, tetapi sepertinya tidak ragu untuk menggaet bibit-bibit unggul?"

"Ah, aku bibit unggul?" Sarada melepas pelukannya. "Bibit unggul ini mau mandi karena sebentar lagi _briefing_! Apa bibit unggul ini boleh mandi bersama mamanya bibit unggul?

Wah, serius? Sakura tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa lagi ketika Sarada menarik tangannya menjauhi hall. Jadi, di mana Sarada memungut lelucon murahan seperti itu, hm? Memungutnya dari Obito? Sakura bukannya tidak suka, ia malah senang jika anaknya memiliki intensi untuk melucu. Karena dirinya sangat payah masalah itu.

"Oke, kita mandi?"

* * *

"Aku menawari beasiswa."

"Pfffftttt-"

"Obito, diam," protes pria dengan helai hitam yang dkuncir bawah sebelum beralih pada gadis di hadapannya. "Apa katamu? Beasiswa?"

"Aku tidak percaya ini, Itachi, dia bisa-bisa membuat Uchiha bangkrut besok," komen Uchiha Sasuke, lalu menyeruput kopinya kalem kendati kakinya sudah ditendang dari bawah meja.

"Enak saja! Aku melakukan ini karena alasan kemanusiaan!"

"Terlalu manusiawi itu tidak baik, Izumi-san," kata Obito setelah menyelesaikan tawanya. Tetapi hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Izumi, yang rambutnya sudah digerai kembali. "Walaupun yang kita bangun itu sekolah, ini tetap bisnis."

"Karena ini aku membenci kalian, para pebisnis!" ungkapnya kesal.

"Ya, ya, katakan itu kalau saja kaubukan Uchiha," Itachi membalas malas. "seharusnya aku saja yang pegang masalah sekolah ini. Dan Izumi, tetap menjadi kepala bagian perencanaan di bawah pimpinan Shisui—"

"Tch, lagipula mereka memang menjanjikan! Sekolah itu butuh siswa, tanpa siswa; darimana kita dapat uang, ha?! Makanya cari siswa dulu, dan yang kutawari beasiswa itu anak-anak berprestasi! Khususnya musik. Mereka bisa berkonstribusi langsung di tempatnya Sasuke jika sudah lulus. Apa aku salah?"

"Ya, tidak juga. Tetapi kita bukan badan amal, jadi kita perlu kembali modal secepatnya. Sekolah bukan hal yang diinginkan _orang-orang atas_, mereka punya jiwa eksploitasi tinggi dan membuat sekolah kita kuat adalah garis _start_-nya, atau kita akan terinjak duluan oleh mereka," jelas Sasuke, dan dibalas dengan dengusan Izumi.

"Karena itu kita perlu murid yang kuat."

"Yang kautawari itu dua di antaranya masih sekolah dasar, satunya sudah lulus SMP, dan dua orang lagi sudah memiliki koneksi dengan sekolah musik ternama," cibir Itachi.

Mereka memulainya sejak dua tahun lalu. Awalnya itu adalah ide Uchiha Izumi yang terobsesi menjadi guru tetapi terjebak dalam lingkaran gadis-manis-harus-tetap-diam-di-rumah milik keluarga Uchiha, bukannya ia tidak diizinkan belajar, ia hanya tidak diizinkan bekerja. Jadi Izumi banting setir kuliah ekonomi dan mendaftar di perusahaan Shisui. Awalnya ia _cleaning service_ karena kejahilan kakak sepupunya itu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Izumi jadi ingin memukul wajahnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya, sih, hanya saja ini masalah harga diri. Kita bukan orang yang biasa mengumbar amal seperti beasiswa, apalagi ini masih baru. Sebaiknya berhati-hati," pesan Obito, dihadiahi delikan oleh Izumi.

"Aku juga menawarinya tidak eksplisit, kok! Aku hanya bilang untuk _boleh mempercayakan putra dan putri Anda pada kami_."

"Seharusnya jelaskan begitu dari awal supaya kita semua tidak kebakaran jenggot," cemooh Itachi dengan seringainya.

"Hoh? Aku memang ingin mengetes kadar kebakaran jenggot kalian. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya,'kan? Beasiswaku tidak akan laku secepat itu. Aku hanya menginginkan dua orang, sih."

Obito tersenyum licik, "Kutebak satunya adalah Haruno Sarada!"

"Aw, tepat sekali! Dia dari Suna, berarti kau yang rekrut,'kan?" tanya Izumi antusias. "Aku menonton semua video yang kaukirim—dan dia benar-benar menakjubkan! Dia hanya sepuluh tahun! Sepuluh!"

Obito tergelak. "Oh, aku tahu itu! Makanya aku ajak dia ke mari. Kalau kalian mau bertemu secara privat dengannya, bisa kuatur."

Itachi menaikkan alis. "Tidak jarang si Izumi Kepala Batu memuji seseorang. Mana biar kulihat videonya."

Satu tendangan mendarat di tulang keringnya, Itachi menunduk dalam sembari menggosok kaki di bawah meja. Sasuke memutar mata melihat itu, lalu beralih pada Izumi yang membuka ponselnya.

"Aku mau lihat juga."

"Hoho, jiwa musikmu tergugah, Sasuke-san? Aku senang tapi dia adalah milikku," katanya sebelum menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sasuke. "Tonton itu bersama Itachi sampai puas."

"Yah, aku cuman mau lihat sekilas, sih. Tidak terlalu suka musik," Itachi mengintip layar yang sedang menampilkan seorang anak gadis yang membungkukan badan di panggung sebelum berjalan menuju kursi pianonya. "Tidak yakin aku paham semenakjubkan apa dia."

"Kauakan paham, Itachi," kata Izumi. "Kauakan paham."

Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu terdistraksi, dan Itachi merapatkan diri. Mereka berdua mengamati satu demi satu video performa dari anak itu. Tidak bergeser sedikit pun, tidak berkedip barang sedetik pun.

Obito tersenyum tipis. Memang semenakjubkan itu. Bagi mereka yang awam masalah musik, tidak mudah untuk masuk dalam melodi dan terdistraksi sebegitunya. Ia bisa paham jika Sasuke sampai duduk tegang seperti itu, tetapi Itachi? Ia awalnya ragu karena rasa bosan pria itu timbul semenit dua kali.

Tetapi yang ia lihat kini bukanlah ilusi. Haruno Sarada memang memiliki kekuatan untuk menggerakan hati. Dan Obito sejak awal yakin kalau bukan hanya dirinya, gadis kecil itu bisa menarik semua orang. Ia bisa, ia mampu, dan ia adalah pilihan terbaik;

_Untuk membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali menapaki hidupnya dengan benar._

Dan sekali lagi, Obito tahu itu ketika diam-diam tangan sepupunya itu bergetar, dan dari oniks hitamnya mengalir setitik air mata.

* * *

"A-aku gugup sekali!" Sarada mengencangkan simpul pita dari gaun putih yang ia kenakan. Sejenak ia merasa angin dengan mudah melewati tubuh sehingga bulu-bulu kuduk berdiri dengan mudahnya, Sarada kedinginan.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sarada tampil, bukan? Tarik napas dan bayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan, seperti biasa!" Sakura merapikan simpul yang hampir dirusak putrinya itu dengan senyum manis. "Jangan takut untuk gagal, itu awal guncangan mental. Tetapi jangan takut untuk melakukan yang terbaik."

Sarada menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya. "Aku mengerti!" Gadis itu menepuk pipinya dua kali sebelum menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih berada di pinggangnya. "Mama, aku ingin dilihat dari depan!"

"Maksud … Sarada?"

"Aku ingin Mama melihatku dari bangku penonton! Setiap kali Mama menemaniku, Mama pasti menonton dari belakang dan menungguku selesai—sekali … sekali ini saja! Lihat aku dari depan, oke?"

Sarada mengungkapkannya dengan cukup keras hingga beberapa kru menatap mereka, sebagian terharu sebagiannya lagi kembali sibuk dengan tugas-tugas mereka. Sakura tidak mampu berkata tidak ketika mata hitam itu menyorotnya dalam dan tangannya digenggam erat. Erat sekali.

"Sarada tidak apa-apa sendiri?"

"Uhm! Ini bukan apa-apa bagiku! Aku yakin!" Sarada tersenyum tipis, berusaha terlihat meyakinkan. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Sakura membawanya ke pelukan, sekilas menghela napas dan setelah melepaskannya, wanita itu menepuk kepalanya dua kali. "Semangat! Sarada pasti bisa!"

"Aku pasti bisa!"

Sarada melambai pada Sakura yang melangkah menjauh. Sejenak ia meremas gaun putihnya yang agak berkelap-kelip itu sebelum menghela napas, dan bergumam, "Iya, sih, aku berkata begitu. Tapi nyatanya gugup masih ada…"

Bagian dirinya yang ingin dilihat sang Mama dari depan, tidak bohong sama sekali. Tetapi kegugupannya tidak bisa menghilang dalam sekejap mata, meskipun itu oleh kata-kata dari Mamanya.

Sementara itu Sakura melangkah ke luar dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menemukan _hall_ penuh dengan manusia berpakaian mewah dan formal. Ia sendiri memang memakai gaun _peach_ yang simpel dan dibalut dengan kardigan merah. Berusaha untuk tidak mencolok tetapi ironisnya rambut _pink_ Haruno Sakura memang ikonik dari dulu. Mudah ditemukan.

Dan memang sudah saatnya ia ditemukan, tetapi Sakura selalu berharap ia tidak pernah ditemukan—dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Meskipun ia merindukan ibunya, meskipun ia merindukan ayahnya, meskipun ia ingin sekali lagi dipeluk olehnya—meskipun begitu, ia berharap tidak akan ditemukan selamanya.

"Sakura-chan…?"

Atau tidak? Suara itu, panggilan itu—ia tidak mungkin lupa. Hanya ada dua orang yang memanggilnya selembut itu. Dan salah satunya adalah yang telah menyentuh bahu Sakura, membuat sang empunya berbalik enggan.

"Hinata … san?"

"Sungguhan Sakura-chan!" Hinata menutup mulut dengan tangann secara spontan, menahan ungkap haru lainnya. Ia lalu memeluk wanita itu dengan erat, menahan segala kata yang sebenarnya mendesak keluar. Sakura tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi, ia hanya membalas dengan tepukan pada bahu Hinata.

Hyuga Hinata. Salah satu teman seperjuangannya saat SMA dulu, mereka sama-sama anak akselerasi yang kerap kena tindas, tetapi berbeda dengan Sakura—Hinata adalah gadis terpandang dari keluarga bangsawan. Jumlah diskriminasi yang diperoleh Hinata lebih sedikit darinya, dan jumlahnya akan nol kalau saja gadis berhelai hitam keunguan ini tidak ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Oh, iya, Hinata satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

Hinata adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa ia percaya.

Mereka duduk berdampingan, saat MC memulai rentetan acara mereka malam ini, Sakura menemukan dirinya sibuk mengkilas balik semua yang ia alami sejak menghilang dari Konoha. Dan Hinata tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ah, begitu rupanya yang terjadi," katanya dengan senyum lembut. "Aku sungguh kehilangan kata-kata. Aku hanya bisa berkata 'kerja bagus, Sakura-chan' dan menraktirmu makan sepulang dari sini."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku sangat tergugah akan tawaranmu, tetapi aku harus membawa pulang putriku."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak ada waktu untuk reuni, bukan? Kau pasti ingin menghabiskan seminggu penuh dengan putrimu. Sarada … ya?"

"Iya, namanya Haruno Sarada," lirihnya. "aku tidak berusaha menghindar. Hanya saja … aku lebih baik ada _di sini saja_. Aku tidak ingin ke mana-mana, aku ingin tetap bersama Sarada."

"Kau tidak ingin mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Hinata-san memang selalu tajam, ya."

"Aku belajar darimu tahu."

"Aku tidak ingin mempertemukannya," kata Sakura pelan. "tetapi kalau sudah bertemu, aku bisa apa?"

"Kemungkinan bertemu yang tinggi karena Sarada di belakang panggung, ya …" gumam Hinata. "walaupun akan tampil, kukira Sasuke-kun akan tetap menonton dari depan. Lagipula ia yang menutup."

"Dan Sarada yang membuka?" Sakura sekilas tertawa, kendati dalam hati ia berteriak begitu tahu Sasuke akan tampil. "Sama-sama piano, ya …"

"OH! Sasuke!"

Sakura praktis saja menggigit pipi dalamnya saat kedua pria yang tampak familiar itu saling menepuk bahu dan bertukar sapa, berada cukup jauh di depannya tetapi tetap jelas karena hadirin yang lain telah duduk dan hanya mereka yang berdiri. Berisik seperti biasa, ya? Ia menahan tawa saat melihat mereka berakhir saling jambak sebelum duduk dengan tenang.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, ya?" kata Sakura pelan, sekilas Hinata meliriknya dengan senyum sendu.

"Ya, memang. Mereka masih berisik, dan mereka membuat kekacauan lebih sering daripada saat SMA."

"Heh … tidak heran, sih."

Sasuke merapikan helai rambut yang berantakan akibat tangan kurang ajar sahabatnya itu. Berbeda dengan rambut Sasuke yang jadi lumayan panjang dan hingga menutupi mata, Naruto berubah menjadi semi-botak sampai sulit dijambak, jadi pria berhelai pirang itu kini mengelus telinganya yang merah. Sasuke sekarang mengincar telinga, sial, ia bahkan lebih kejam dari Hinata yang marah kalau ia pulang larut dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Ck, pidato-pidato ini kapan berakhir, sih?" ungkapnya kesal. Uzumaki Naruto kemudian mencibir, "Uwah, kenapa bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang berpidato?"

"Aku hanya pemegang saham, bukan pemilik hotel."

"Ho, benar juga. Jadi nanti langsung naik ke panggung saat penutupan? Tidak ke belakang dulu?"

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menjawab tetapi semua lampu tiba-tiba padam, dan hanya di panggung yang menyala. Satu sorotan diberikan kepada gadis berhelai hitam pendek dengan gaun putih bertabur perak yang mulai melangkah memasuki panggung. Sasuke mengenalinya, gadis dari video Izumi.

Posturnya tegas, tetapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan usia, kendati begitu senyumnya terulas dengan percaya diri. Langkahnya stabil dan tetap menunjukan wibawa, seolah ia memang pemain _pro_. Ya, memang _pro_ bukan? Yang diundang ke sini bukanlah pemain murahan.

Gadis itu menunjukan kualitas. Kegugupan yang nyaris nol, dan bagaimana ia membawa hening ke dalam syahdu hanya dengan menekan satu tuts—menggantikan suasana dalam sekejap mata, membungkam mulut tanpa aba-aba. Semua terpaku padanya.

Haruno Sarada menghela napas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan permainan. Hati-hati. Membawakan melodi sebetulnya tidak terlalu sulit. Yang sulit adalah membuat semua mendengarnya, memperhatikannya, hanya padanya.

Tetapi Sarada tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Karena semua orang sudah tertuju padanya. Por Una Cabeza bagi Sarada adalah lagu cinta, ia menekan tuts untuk membawa suasana ceria sebelum masuk dalam kegamangan dengan perlahan sebelum terperosok ke lubang terdalam, lalu membalikannya kembali pada suasana awal.

Memangnya kapan cinta selalu bahagia? Ia pernah mendengar dari pembimbingnya kalau jatuh cinta itu bukan sekadar nama. Kita sungguh dibuat jatuh, sejatuh-jatuhnya, dan untuk mendapatkan cinta itu—harus bangkit, dan banyak yang gagal untuk bangkit. Sarada separuh mengerti, tetapi ia cukup mempercayainya.

Katanya juga cinta itu datang sepaket dengan patah hati. _Mungkin Mama tahu rasanya_, pikir Sarada.

Kakinya menginjak pedal, sejenak teringat sesuatu. Ia lupa darimana itu. Memikirkannya sembari menekan tuts. Ah—sungguh diluar dugaan, ya? Sarada bisa sampai kehilangan fokus, tetapi bukan berarti ia tuli. Ia dengar semua, ia ingat semua, jadi tidak ada yang terlewat.

Tidak akan ada yang terlewat.

Apa, ya … tadi? Oh! Sekilas gadis itu menahan tawa. Sial, jika saat ini ia diperhatikan oleh pemain _pro_ lainnya, kecaman akan datang bertubi-tubi. Untung saja semua berada di belakang panggung.

_Ia tertawa_. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, kehilangan perasaan haru dan terkesima dalam sekejap. Menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Tampak tidak puas.

Jadi si Haruno Sarada ini mampu melakukan _multitasking_, ya? Saking terbiasa dengan piano, semuanya terbawa sampai ke alam bawah sadar. Bukan hal yang buruk tetapi fokus adalah hal pertama yang ditekankan saat kita hendak melakukan sesuatu, seremeh apapun itu.

Por Una Cabeza juga termasuk lagu kesukaannya, dan itu bukan lagu yang sulit. Tetapi maknanya juga tidak dangkal. Sasuke tetap tidak terima, sebagai seorang—

"…"

Pria itu kemudian memasang seringainya. Satu detik, satu tekanan pada tuts, tetapi gadis itu mampu membuyarkan segala pikirnya. Seolah-olah memang menginginkan semua mata ada padanya. Seolah-olah memang tahu kesalahannya, dan memperbaikinya.

Hanya dengan satu tekanan.

_Jadi tidak seorang pun diizinkan keluar dari zonamu, ya,_ Sasuke membatin kendati seringai itu tak kunjung luntur.

Sarada tahu ia melakukan hal gila. Kalau didengar pelatihnya, Sarada pasti dianggap gegabah dan diomeli panjang lebar. Tidak apa, ia hanya ingin menghapusnya. Tawa dan bukti terdikstraksinya ia terlalu jelas. Sarada harus menghapusnya.

Ia melakukan hal itu tepat setelah mengingat keseluruhannya.

"_Cinta bukan hanya diantara pria dan wanita dewasa—cinta bisa terbentuk darimana saja, terpupuk dari mana saja. Meskipun itu antara kau dan batu yang tidak sengaja kautendang sepulang sekolah, itu tetap cinta. Meskipun tidak terbalas itu tetap cinta."_

Ia tahu dengan jelas siapa yang mengatakan itu, dari mana kata-kata murahan itu berasal, Sarada tersenyum penuh sebelum menekan tuts terakhir untuk mengakhiri melodinya.

Sebelum disambut meriah oleh tepuk tangan dan sorak gembira.

* * *

"Kereeeen!"

Uchiha Obito menyambut Sarada yang berlari ke arahnya, memeluk gadis itu erat sekilas sebelum menepuk pucuk kepala dan berkata, "Kereen! Aku tahu itu bukan permainan terkerenmu … tetapi tetap saja keren!"

Sarada terkekeh. "Terima kasih! Sekarang boleh aku ganti baju?"

"Saradaaa!"

Sakura setengah berlari menghampiri, dengan seorang wanita yang Sarada tidak kenali. Ia membalas pelukan Mamanya sejenak sebelum menelengkan kepalanya, berbisik, "Ma, dia siapa?"

"Oh, iya!" Sakura menggaruk kepala belakangnya kikuk. "Ini Bibi Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata, dia teman Mama saat SMA."

Teman mama … Sarada langsung membungkukan badan, memberi salam, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, aku Haruno Sarada!"

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal," Hinata tersenyum lembut, mendekat ke arahnya dan merendahkan diri demi menatapnya. "Kau tumbuh dengan baik, Sarada-chan, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Rona merah merambati pipinya dengan cepat. "A-ku—"

"Yah, yah, jangan terlalu berisik, yang lain tengah berkonsentrasi," ingat Obito sebelum menarik tangan Sarada. "kita temukan tempat lain untuk berbincang?"

"Eh? Aku mau nonton, Ayah!"

Sarada mengunyah dalam remang-remang. Ia adalah satu-satunya yang bersikeras untuk menonton sampai habis disaat Mamanya menawarkan untuk kembali ke hotel dan menikmati fasilitas hotel yang (masih) cuma-cuma. Mamanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sementara Sarada sendiri ditemani oleh Hinata.

Walaupun tidak terbiasa denga orang baru, Sarada tetap berusaha sopan, ia menawarkan _snack_ kepada Hinata dan wanita itu menolaknya lembut. Gadis itu tetap mengunyah, berusaha tetap mengunyah, kendati ada sesuatu seperti melobangi kepalanya—datang dari kiri, dari Bibi Hinata.

Sayang sekali pelakunya adalah yang ada di pangkuan Hinata.

"Kau mau?" Sarada bertanya dengan ramah sambil mengulurkan sekeping _cookies_ cokelat.

Anak dalam pangkuan Bibi itu cemberut, sebelum mendongak untuk menatap Hinata. "Ibu, lihatlah Kakak ini berusaha menculikku."

Hinata langsung mencubit pipi anak semata wayangnya itu sebelum terkekeh, "Bukan berarti semua orang yang menawari makanan manis adalah penculik, Kakak ini tampil bermain piano tadi," Kemudian wanita itu beralih pada Sarada, "Maaf, ya, Sarada, Boruto memang suka sembarangan."

Sarada sebenarnya bingung ingin menanggapi apa karena tatapan Boruto tetap saja terlihat meremehkannya. "Ah, tidak apa, ngomong-ngomong usia Boruto … berapa?"

"Empat tahun," Hinata mengumbar senyum. "Boruto, beri salam."

Anak berumur empat tahun ini sudah lancar berbicara dan bisa bermain ekspresi seperti itu? Bukan anak biasa, pikir Sarada yang tidak sadar semua orang pun menganggapnya begitu, karena Sarada sendiri sudah lancar bicara di usia tiga tahun.

"Aku Uzumaki Boruto! Salam kenal, kakak yang terus menyipitkan mata hingga terlihat jelek!"

_A-apa?!_

* * *

Sakura merasa dingin merasuki tubuh hingga ke tulang-tulangnya, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus sementara tangannya terus saling menggosok di bawah guyuran air. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ada banyak orang yang familiar masuk dalam pandangannya, kendati Sakura berusaha tidak terlihat mencolok bukan berarti orang-orang tidak akan melihatnya.

Tetapi ia bersyukur hanya Hinata yang menghampiri, dan sisanya terlihat tidak peduli. Nama Haruno Sakura sudah tertelan bumi, tidak ada yang terlalu tertarik pada eksistensinya lagi. Dan Sakura bersyukur setengah mati.

Wanita itu berencana untuk tetap berada di toilet sampai acara selesai, _sampai Sasuke selesai tampil_—terima kasih kepada Hinata yang mengungkap informasi itu hingga ia tertelan panik yang ditahan dan pamit ke kamar mandi. Ia yakin Sarada kini bersama Hinata karena Obito harus bersama istri dan anaknya; Uchiha, dan Obito tahu persis kalau membawa Sarada ke dalam kerumunan Uchiha bukan hal yang tepat.

Padahal ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak lari lagi, ia memutuskan untuk tampil percaya diri—tetapi tidak bisa. Ketakutan itu ada, dan tidak akan bisa hilang hanya dengan sugesti semata.

Sakura membenci dirinya.

"Ah, Anda wali Haruno Sarada bukan?"

Sakura praktis mematikan menyingkirkan tangan dari guyuran air sehingga keran mati dengan otomatis sebelum menoleh untuk menemukan sumber suara.

"Saya Uchiha Izumi, Anda masih ingat?"

"Ah, Uchiha-san," Sakura memulihkan senyum. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Sebenarnya kebetulan saja bertemu dengan Anda, tetapi saya memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan setelah acara ini dan karena kita sudah bertemu, boleh saya mengatakannya?"

Gadis yang sopan. Sakura tidak bisa menolak jadi ia membalas, "Boleh saja. Apa ini tentang Sarada?"

"Ya, sebenarnya kami juga punya agensi musik, walaupun belum besar tetapi pemiliknya sedang mengusahakan karya-karya spektakuler untuk mengguncang dunia musik. Jadi ia selalu membuka kesempatan bagi anak muda untuk bergabung dengannya, dan …

"pemilik agensi musik tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke, ingin menemui Anda dan juga Sarada-san."

"Menemuiku …?"

Izumi tersenyum walau ia menangkap ada sesuatu dalam ekspresi Sakura. "Ya, Sarada-san pasti akan lebih nyaman jika menemuinya bersama Anda."

Sakura menggigit pipi dalam, perasaan tidak nyaman menyerangnya begitu saja hingga ia sangat ingin berteriak lantang kalau ia tidak akan pernah menemuinya. Tidak akan pernah.

Karena sampai sekarang Sakura belum tega, ia belum tega menjadi _cacat_ dalam kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke. Jika dirinya yang hancur, cukup dirinya saja, tidak perlu Sasuke. Laki-laki yang begitu keras pada dirinya untuk menggapai mimpi, mimpi yang telah dirajut sejak lama.

Sakura tidak bisa. Kendati ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melarikan diri, memori-memori mengenai mimpi itu tidak mau berhenti mengitari. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum berusaha menemukan keberanian untuk menjawab.

Sarada mengernyit saat merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya dari samping, kembali dihadapkan dengan Uzumaki Boruto membuatnya nyaris mendengus tetapi gadis itu tetap berperilaku santun; tersenyum seraya menjawab, "Ada apa?"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku mau permen yang itu," ungkapnya tegas. Sekilas Hinata terkekeh dan memberitahu bagaimana meminta permen dengan benar, Sarada hanya bisa tersenyum tipis meski kelewat dongkol sebelum menyerah dan memberikan Boruto permen di tangannya.

Mata hitamnya kembali fokus pada panggung, di mana dua MC sedang menutup acara. Sarada penasaran ke mana Mamanya pergi dan dengan teledornya meninggalkan ponsel di kamar hotel, Hinata bilang Sakura akan segera kembali. _Jangan khawatir_, katanya, _nikmati saja resitalnya_.

Gadis itu merapikan gaunnya sebelum turun dari kursi, membenarkan letak kakinya pada sepatu berhak yang sedikit kebesaran sebelum diinterupsi kembali,

"Sarada, mau ke toilet?"

"Ah, aku mau kembali. Acaranya sudah selesai bukan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ada satu penampilan lagi, lho. Tidak mau lihat?"

Sarada mengamati sekeliling sebelum ke arah panggung, melihat seorang pria yang membungkuk memberi salam. Ia menatapnya panggung sepersekian detik sebelum mengangkat bahu, "Tidak usah, deh. Aku mencari Mama."

Haruno Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika memasuki _hall_ yang udaranya tidak seperti tadi, ada sesuatu yang pekat sejak pria itu memasuki panggung. Ia berusaha mengabaikan itu dan berusaha menemukan kepala putrinya di antara deretan kursi tengah. Sakura mengurungkan langkah dan kembali ke deret belakang dengan sedikit menunduk.

Tetapi kakinya terpaku saat kembali ke belakang, tidak mau berbalik kendati keinginannya untuk ke toilet naik drastis. Kemudian segala kecamuk dalam kepalanya terjeda kala lampu-lampu sorot di panggung menambah intensitas cahayanya.

Sepasang mata hijau itu melebar, kakinya yang terpaku melemas—melepaskan beban tubuhnya kendati begitu Haruno Sakura masih berdiri tegak, hanya saja mulai memeluk diri saat melodi itu memasuki telinganya, merasuki dirinya, mengambil alih kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Seulas senyum pahit terbit di wajahnya.

_Seperti hari-hari lalu, ya?_

Saat dirinya setia mendengarkan suara-suara yang belum tersambung, saat dirinya setia menemani hanya untuk berkata _'kamu bisa!'_, saat dirinya setia menawarkan bahu untuk dia yang lelah, saat dirinya menawarkan tangan untuk dia yang menahan tangis, saat dirinya menawarkan peluk untuk dia yang berusaha mengusir sepi.

Semua untuk dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Ungkap yang penuh ragu itu, Sakura membencinya, ia menepuk bahu sang pemuda dua kali dan balik berkata, "Kau bisa!"

"Aku tidak bisa. Ayahku sangat menyebalkan."

Sakura mendengus, roknya berkibar akibat angin sore dan itu menambah kesan berwibawanya saat ia membalas, "Masa kau mau ikut jadi menyebalkan?"

Seragam yang tidak terkancing rapi, rambut yang tidak pernah ditata sepenuh hati, mata yang seakan mati—begitu Uchiha Sasuke yang ditemuinya pertama kali.

Tetapi kini, pria itu dengan lembut menyentuh tuts piano, senyum tipisnya terulas manis, pakaiannya rapi dan tatapan matanya menyorot sepenuh hati.

Bagi Sakura semua mimpi itu terkabul hari ini. Sasuke yang mampu memainkan melodinya tanpa beban, tersenyum seolah hal itu adalah hal yang biasa, tampil percaya diri di hadapan semuanya—Sakura tahu kalau hal ini adalah _mimpinya_ adalah mimpi terakhir yang ia punya sebelum meninggalkan kotanya.

_Mimpi untuk melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang telah bebas._

Karena itu ia tidak mampu menahan haru; berusaha keras tidak mengeluarkan isak tangis kendati air matanya mengalir deras. Tangannya menutup mulut, matanya terpejam erat sementara ia berusaha menghentikan tangis dan mengatur napas.

Memori itu menghantamnya tanpa permisi. Kalau Sasuke yang ingin menangis, maka Sakura yang akan memeluknya. Laki-laki itu memang memiliki perasaan yang sensitif, sedikit saja bertengkar dengan sang Ayah—esoknya ia akan beraut muram dan mengaku sangat sakit hingga ingin menangis.

Kalau dirinya yang ingin menangis, Sasuke bilang; _tidak apa, menangis saja. Akan kusembunyikan kamu sampai tidak ada yang menemukankmu, akan kubuat suara tangismu tidak didengar siapapun, aku berjanji tidak akan melihat wajah berantakanmu setelahnya—jadi tidak apa, menangis saja, di sini._ Dan Sakura akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Ah, betapa … betapa menyakitkan. Sakura kehilangan pijakan, nyaris kehilangan pijakan, kalau saja tangan itu tidak mengenggam tangannya erat, kalau saja suara itu tidak segera memasuki telinganya,

"Mama…?"

* * *

Haruno Sarada menemukan Mamanya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam di belakang dua deret kursi kosong—di belakang sekali. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Gadis kecil itu segera mempercepat langkah, apa Mama sakit?

Pikirannya itu terhempas jauh saat mendengar sayup-sayup isak tangis dari perempuan di hadapannya, Sarada merasa sebagian jiwanya pergi saat bahu Sakura naik-turun tanpa tempo yang berarti. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menggenggam tangan kiri Mamanya yang bebas. Sepasang mata hitamnya melebar saat beradu tatap dengan lirikan Sakura—yang … bagaimana ia menjelaskannya? Sarada sendiri tidak merasakan apapun kecuali sesak akibat jiwanya yang seolah dikikis paksa.

Mereka keluar dari lingkungan hotel. Ini merupakan ide Sarada yang bilang ingin makan diluar karena tidak terbiasa dengan makanan mewah hotel, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura terkekeh setelah tangis panjangnya yang susah dihentikan.

Sarada memborong empat _pudding_ ukuran medium sekaligus, mendadak ia menjadi anak perempuan boros yang menuntut Sakura untuk membayar semuanya, lalu ditambah lagi ia merengek minta dibelikan ramen instan—rengekannya luar biasa, membuat telinga Sakura berdenging dan akhirnya menyerah.

Sebelumnya Sarada tidak pernah merengek, tidak pernah. Saat bayi pun Sakura tidak ingat Sarada pernah melakukannya karena ia cenderung penurut dan kalau ada hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan, biasanya Sarada membicarakannya baik-baik atau urung membicarakannya karena merasa sudah sesuai.

Sarada tertawa kecil sembari mengunyah pudding stroberinya. "Aku tidak bilang akan memakannya."

Sakura mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin Mama yang makan! Saat di resital Mama tidak ambil _snack_ di belakang panggung, dan siangnya Mama cuma makan sedikit—makan satu _cup_ ramen tidak akan menyakiti siapapun,'kan, Ma?"

Wanita itu tidak bisa lagi menahan senyum. "Oke, oke, Sarada tidak mau? Beli saja lagi."

"Tidak, aku sudah makan banyak _snack_ di tadi, ditambah pula makan _pudding_ ini."

Hatinya menghangat. Baik Sarada maupun Sakura tersenyum di sela-sela kunyahan mereka. Sakura rasa tidak ada gunanya untuk kembali mengenang yang sudah lewat karena kini ia punya Sarada, ia punya seorang putri untuk diajak berbagi, ia punya keluarga untuk diajak menata hati. Ia punya seseorang untuk diajak bermimpi, lagi.

"Mama ingin keliling dunia."

Kunyahan Sarada terhenti seraya ia mengangkat kepala. "Keliling dunia?"

"Yap," Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya. "Mama selalu ingin berkeliling dunia, sejak Mama kecil—Mama selalu tertarik dengan gagasan pergi ke luar negeri; ke manapun, Mama menulis jurnal, mengumpulkan uang—dan menunggu kapan mimpi itu akan terealisasikan."

Sarada merasakan sesuatu menggerogotinya. "Kenapa Mama tidak merealisasikannya?"

"Karena Mama sadar kalau keliling dunia sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan. Akan lebih baik kalau nanti kita pergi bersama."s

_Menggerogotinya_.

_Habis menggerogotinya._

Sarada membuang bungkus _pudding_ ke tong sampah di bawah kakinya, sedikit kencang hingga bersuara. Gadis itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum membalas,

"Nanti aku pikir dulu."

Sakura tersenyum sebelum lanjut menyantap ramennya. Uapnya tidak mengepul, makanan itu mulai mendingin—seperti halnya sesuatu dalam diri mereka saat ini. Sarada tidak ingin tetapi tidak mampu menahan gejolak dalam diri—ia turun dari kursi dan melangkah keluar minimarket tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sakura meliriknya sekilas, melihat anak perempuannya itu melangkah ke luar teras _minimarket_ sebelum masuk lagi dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Ma, hujan!"

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Izumi mengetukkan jari-jemari di atas meja sebelum melipat kedua tangan di dada. Wajahnya ditekuk masam. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Bukannya aku minta tolong untuk mengatur pertemuannya?" tanya Sasuke sedikit angkuh dan dibalas Izumi dengan decakan,

"Ya, besok bisa,'kan? Walinya bilang begitu. Sarada-san ingin istirahat malam ini," Izumi menjeda sejenak ketika raut wajah Sasuke berubah keruh. "Kenapa? Besok bisa,'kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin meninggal besok?"

Sasuke memutar mata. "Besok aku ada pertemuan lain. Aku bukannya bersantai, kalau bisa sekarang mengapa harus besok?"

"Ya,'kan kau yang minta bertemu, Tuan, bisa tidak jangan angkuh begitu? Pikirkanlah kepentingan orang lain."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengetukkan jari-jemari di atas meja. "Kukira gadis itu bukan tipe yang cepat lelah…"

"Memang bukan. Sudah kubilang walinya yang berkata seperti itu," Izumi mendesah, ekspresinya berubah sendu. "Seorang Ibu. Seorang ibu pasti akan selalu khawatir pada anaknya, tidak peduli apapun tindakannya. Bukan karena ibu tidak percaya pada anaknya, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupahami sampai sekarang."

"Kau akan memahaminya ketika punya anak."

"Ck, sungguh tidak sopan," cicitnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Jadi Haruno Sarada didampingi Ibunya?"

"Yap, Haruno Sakura-san itu pasti ibu kandungnya, kalau tidak pasti ia tidak berekspresi sekhawatir itu, walaupun …" Izumi menggaruk pipinya, menerawang. "Aku penasaran, sih, sebenarnya tetapi tidak sopan menanyakan tentang asal-usul seseorang bukan? Karena Haruno Sarada tidak mirip dengannya sama sekali."

Mungkin saat itulah semesta Sasuke terhenti sejenak, sepasang netra hitamnya kehilangan fokus. Apa yang dikatakan Izumi? Apa katanya? Apa yang diujar barusan adalah kenyataan?

"Bisa kau ulang?"

"Eh? Apanya?"

Pria itu berdecak, terlihat gusar. "Kau sungguhan menyebut Haruno Sakura?"

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Izumi mengedip cepat sebelum menjelaskan, "Ah, iya. Kau tidak baca data peserta? Dia memang ibu dari Sarada-san. Aku bertemu dengannya juga di toilet tadi. Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Bagaimana perawakannya?"

"Perawakannya?" Izumi menelengkan kepala, memang pose berpikir setelahnya. "Seumuranku? Rambutnya merah muda, tidak panjang dan tidak pendek kurasa, matanya hijau terang, dan tadi ia mengenakan kardigan. Kenapa?"

"Izumi …" Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya, raut wajahnya kaku seiring dengan kepalan tangan yang menguat. Sebagian jiwanya seolah pergi ketika kepalanya merancang spekulasi gila mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. "Kamar mereka nomor berapa?"

* * *

"Yah, bagaimana ini? Masa kita harus buang-buang uang untuk beli payung?"

Bahunya terguncang, tawa melantun indah di tengah rintik hujan sebelum terhenti sejenak demi menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, "Kenapa buang-buang uang?"

Sarada mengembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Itu karena kita hanya menggunakannya sekali."

"Bisa digunakan berkali-kali kalau kita bawa pulang payungnya ke Suna."

Kehilangan bahan untuk berargumen, Sarada membuang muka. Bagaimanapun ia masih terganggu dengan percakapan tadi, mau tak mau ia merasa begitu karena pada kenyataannya memang Sarada lah yang menjadi penghalang semua mimpi Mamanya. Walaupun kesalahan itu dibuat oleh Sakura—

_Tidak, tidak, aku bukan kesalahan. Mama sudah mengatakannya padaku berulang kali._ Sarada membatin pahit seraya berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang sedari tadi. Kendati dirinya bukan kesalahan, keberadaannya tetaplah sebuah penghalang di masa lampau.

_Tidak, tidak, berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak penting!_ Sarada menarik napas panjang sebelum mengumbar senyum pada Sakura yang tengah mengetes volume hujan dengan telapak tangannya. "Ma, aku mau payung polkadot."

Sakura menoleh seraya terkekeh. "Kau ini banyak mau, ya, hari ini."

"Kan hari ini spesial, Ma. Aku resital di Ibukota, dan … ditonton Mama!"

Tanpa aba-aba Sarada menerjang sang Mama, memeluknya erat sebelum menarik tangannya, mereka berdua masuk lagi ke dalam toko guna membeli payung.

"Ini akan sangat mencolok …" komen Sarada sembari membuka payung dengan warna merah muda dengan bintik putih di sekelilingnya itu. Sebenarnya ia yang memilih ini karena serupa dengan warna rambut Mamanya, tetapi setelah dilihat lebih teliti ternyata norak juga.

"Ternyata warna rambut Mama norak juga, ya."

"Ap—Wah, sudah lama sekali Mama tidak diejek seperti itu," ungkap Sakura, mengambil alih payung dari tangan Sarada kemudian menggenggam tangan anak itu, membawanya berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan, _di bawah payung_.

Suara rintik hujan terdengar semakin jelas, suara pijak kaki mereka yang memisah genang air pun terasa intens. Sarada menggenggam balik tangan Sakura sebelum berkata, "Mama kerap diejek dulu?"

"Ejekan itu hal yang lumrah di kalangan anak sekolah, mulai parah saat SMP dan SMA kalau Mama—menjurus ke-bullying terkadang, tetapi Mama berusaha tidak memikirkannya." Nadanya lembut, seolah membicarakan masa lalu bukan hal yang sulit baginya kendati Sakura sendiri menghindari pertanyaan yang menjurus seperti ini. Tetapi ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak lari lagi.

Sakura sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lagipula ejekan itu tidak akan berarti kalau kau memikirkan orang-orang yang mendukungmu selama ini," Memorinya melintas sekali lagi, tentang beberapa kawan yang setia mendengarnya hingga saat-saat terakhir. "untuk apa kau memikirkan satu orang yang berusaha menjatuhkanmu kalau ada seribu orang yang akan selalu mendukungmu?"

Sejenak gadis kecil itu menunduk, seolah menghitung langkah demi langkah yang ia ambil. Sakura menepuk pucuk kepala putrinya hingga Sarada menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Suatu saat kalau kau mengalaminya, jangan ragu untuk memberitahu orang terdekatmu, ya!'

Sepasang netra hitamnya melebar. Sarada hanya mampu mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan langkah mereka yang tertunda. Sakura tertawa kecil ketika Sarada tidak sengaja menginjak genangan dalam hingga kakinya terendam. Buru-buru gadis itu mengangkat gaunnya dan berlari ke luar genangan meskipun kepalanya kini terkena air hujan akibat keluar dari jangkauan payung.

"Maaa!" rengeknya karena mendapati Sakura masih diam di tempat dan tertawa. Dengan gemas gadis itu menarik Mamanya menuju genangan, tidak peduli sebagian kepalanya sudah basah. "Ma, kau harus turun juga!"

"HAHAHAHAHHA—tidak mau! Kau yang ceroboh, Sarada!" Sakura melepaskan tangan Sarada dengan mudah dan melangkah menjauh dengan payungnya diiringi tawa yang masih mengguncang bahu. Sarada tidak tahu lagi kenapa mereka membeli payung kalau dirinya sendiri sudah setengah basah dan Sakura tidak memayungi dirinya dengan benar, hanya menyeretnya biasa.

"Maaa! Jangan kabuurrr!"

Padahal mereka ada di Kawasan hotel, sedikit lagi berjalan dan tidak akan kebasahan. Tetapi keduanya sibuk main kejar-kejaran di bawah guyuran hujan, tidak peduli payung itu sudah terlempar entah kemana.

Hari-hari yang tidak mungkin Sarada lalui di Suna. Gadis itu tersenyum manis kala kembali menyeret Mamanya menuju genangan besar. Segala pemikiran rumit terhempas jauh dari kepalanya, terhempas oleh hujan dan tawa mamanya. Ia mau tidak mau ikut tertawa ketika berhasil menenggelamkan kaki Sakura ke genangan besar. Wanita itu menggerutu dan berusaha menarik Sarada masuk ke genangan.

Sarada bersyukur bisa datang ke Konoha.

"Maa!" Sarada merengek, ia mendekati basah kuyup. "Maa! Ayolah! Kita sudah satu sama. Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau tidak bisa semena-mena begini terhadap Mama!"

"Mama sungguuuh kekanak-kanakan, ya!" ujar Sarada kesal. Ia menarik diri dari Sakura, kali ini mudah. Ia menarik sedikit gaunnya sebelum melangkah menjauh, kali ini tidak terkejar. Ia setengah tertawa mendapati Mamanya menghentikan langkah, sebelum ia ikut berhenti karena menyadari sesuatu.

Ia bukannya tidak terkejar, ia memang tidak dikejar.

Netra hitamnya mengikuti arah pandang Mamanya, pada sepasang mata hitam lain milik seorang pria yang melangkah mendekati Sakura dengan gamangnya. Sarada bisa merasakan hangat yang terganti dingin dalam sekejap ia beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata hitam itu.

_Sepasang mata hitam yang serupa dengannya._

Dingin. Ia gemetar. Sarada gemetar, memeluk diri sendiri erat-erat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tampaknya ia setengah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi setelah Sarada menyipitkan mata demi meneliti wajah pria itu.

_Wajah yang serupa dengannya._

Jarak mereka cukup jauh, Sarada tidak bisa meneliti ekspresi apa yang tergambar di wajah Mamanya. Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha menembus rintik hujan dan jarak yang membuat pandangannya memburam.

_Ia tidak bisa melihatnya, Sarada tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Mamanya. _

Haruno Sakura berjanji tidak akan lari lagi, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu mengapa kali ini kakinya bergetar, menguar hasrat untuk berlari sekencang mungkin. Sayangnya netra hijau itu telah terkunci, meskipun kakinya meminta lari, dirinya tak akan berkutik.

"Sakura."

Karena semesta ketiganya, telah berhenti.

.

.

.

* * *

[ **chapter dua** : dua untuk sekeping memori – **selesai** ]

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[ **selanjutnya: chapter tiga**: tiga untuk taut genggam selamanya ]

* * *

**author notes:**

halooo! lama tidak berjumpa di cerita ini. maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu, dan terima kasih sudah sudi menunggu! saya sungguh mengapresiasi setiap dukungan lewat review yang masuk di chapter satu—maaf kalau saya gak balas semuanya, tapi saya baca semua kok!

mungkin tulisan saya sudah banyak berubah (atau perasaan saya aja?) dibanding chapter satu kemarin, dan entah mengapa saya lebih suka tulisan saya di chapter satu dibandingkan ini. jadi alasan saya update lama banget selain karena sibuk dan _coretmalascoret_, juga karena berulang kali tulis-hapus-tulis-hapus, sulit sekali menemukan tulisan yang bisa memuaskan saya.

karena sadar sudah menggantungkan ini terlalu lama, saya harus puas dengan tulisan saya saat ini. semoga _feel_-nya masih sampai, dan semoga tidak membosankan karena ini hampir 6500 word;;'))

oiyaa, saya berencana _up_ ini di wattpad juga untuk menjangkau lebih banyak orang! bagaimana menurut kalian? tetapi akan saya up kalau chapter tiga sudah tertulis setengahnya. silakan kunjungi wattpad saya jika berkenan! username-nya masih sama, _**tarinapple**_.

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. kritik, saran, dan tanggapannya ditunggu! jangan lupa selalu jaga kesehatan dan kebersihan! semoga bumi kita cepat membaik:')

salam hangat,

tari.


End file.
